How Can Something So Simple Become So Complicated?
by WhiteHeadPhones19
Summary: Jake's the new kid, but in Freshmen year of high school this time. Everything's set at their new high school, with a new twist. Tension and Drama. It's fun. Summary sucks but hey, everyone says theirs does right? MileyxJake and...? Just R&R and you'll see
1. And This Is Just The Beginning

**A/N** Brand new story by me, I hope you all like it. Set pretty much at present time. Only this time Jake shows up as a freshman in high school, not middle school.

**How Can Something So Simple Become So Complicated?**

* * *

**And This Is Just The Beginning**

Miley's POV

It wasn't anything too big. In fact it was no big deal at all. But now, somehow here I am waiting in front of the principal's office. My companions- Lilly and Oliver. Yes they were part of this whole fiasco. But I still think Jake Ryan should be present. Part of this was his fault. In fact I think he started it all. But he conveniently had a very important meeting to attend right now, concerning his TV show. So I'll just deal with him later.

Oh yeah, now I've really got something to throw in his face. Everyone at school hates it when I ignore him all the time, because they think there shouldn't be a reason to. That's my point exactly, but nobody gets it. You'd think that after two weeks his stardom would have worn off there by now. But no- not at this school. Everyone's just too blind to see through his act. Except for Lilly and Oliver; they get what I'm talking about and they agree. Although they still act nice around him. Maybe I should more then I have. But him even being a freshmen in high school. Now that's what gets to me. You'd think he would be a little more mature about everything.

Another thing I didn't like about him is that he liked me. And he really showed it off. He likes me, because I don't like him. Yeah, he really gets things twisted around.

Well Lilly, Oliver and I sat in sort of a circle just outside of the office. One chair in each corner of the room and one against a wall. Every now and then we would glance at each other. These glances were glares. And they sometimes held for seconds at a time. This was really beginning to bug me. I hated fighting with my friends. Someone had to break this long silence. I decided to do it.

"Look you guys, just because we had a small fight, doesn't mean we have to hold a grudge does it? I just hate not talking to each other ok?" they were both staring at me intently, eager to hear more. I was glad. "I mean sure we might get detention, but it ain't that bad. Especially since we'll all be together." I smiled as I finished, because they were smiling in agreement.

"You know what? You're right, thanks Miles." Oliver said with a satisfied look. Lilly also showed the same expression.

"Yeah, this doesn't mean we should keep fighting." Lilly said.

"So we're good then?" I asked, looking at my two best friends hopefully.

"Yeah we're cool." Lilly and Oliver said.

A few more minutes went by, then the door to the principal's office opened. He walked out and told us to come in.

We walked in and saw four chairs side by side; facing the principal's desk. I ended up sitting next to the empty seat which was closest to the door. If Jake were here I'm sure he'd sit right there, but luckily he was in a meeting.

"Ok, let's get straight to the point." The principal said as he sat down at his desk. "Who-" then he stopped in mid sentence because someone walked through the door. Jake Ryan

"Why hello Mr. Ryan, I'm glad you could make it." the principal said to Jake.

"I know I'm really sorry I'm late sir. I tried to get out of that meeting as soon as I could, but it was important." Jake breathed, sounding like he had hurried. Yeah right- suck up.

"It's alright, we've only just begun. Please sit down." The principal said then looked at some notes on his desk for a moment.

He looked at our chairs and saw the empty one next to me. I knew he has always waited for a moment like this. I could see it in his face. I could tell he was trying so hard not to smile as big as he wanted, just because he got to sit next to me. As he sat down I rolled my eyes and just scooted as close to Lilly as I could. Even though they had armrests in between us; it still made a negative gesture to Jake. That's when he laughed. It was more like a snort because he was still trying to contain himself. And I hadn't even done anything funny! I swear there is something wrong with that boy. Or I think he could have been showing of how much he likes me again.

"Is there something funny Mr. Ryan?" the principal looked up, suddenly finished from reading his papers and startling us all. And I was even knocked out of my thoughts of thinking about how much that ego boy bugged me.

"Oh uh…sorry sir. N-no, no there isn't." Jake said and looked at the floor.

Now it was my turn to laugh at the embarrassed looking Jake Ryan. But I didn't. I didn't want to get us into any more trouble than we probably already were in. So I looked at the ground too and bit my lip too contain myself. Jake noticed, but didn't do anything because the principal started to speak.

"Alright Mr. Ryan, we had barely started before you came in, so you didn't miss much. I was just about to ask all of you, who do you, think is responsible for the start of this fight?"

We sat in silence for several seconds- thinking. Then we all began too talk at once.

"Quiet please." He said in a slightly raised voice. "Now it seems you all have a different opinion on how things went. Correct?"

The four of us exchanged uncomfortable glances.

"Alright then…Ms. Stewart, would you care to share your side of the story first?" he asked.

I just sat there looking confused for a moment. I guess it made sense that we had a different view of this. But are we each going to blame each other? And why did I have to go first? If I passed to someone else, I knew it would make me look guilty.

After these few seconds of arguing with myself in my head, I looked at Jake- who had already been looking at me. He was leaning his elbow on the armrest, resting his face on his hand and smiling at me. Looking just as if he couldn't wait to hear my side and hear how I was going to blame him. A few more seconds of glaring back at him, I answered the principal.

"Yes of course I'll go first." I said, but not looking at the principal- looking at Jake and now smirking at him. For some reason I could tell that he knew what I was going to say- just by the look in his eye. Wait, there is no way I just saw a look! A connection between us cannot happen. I'm sure it's impossible.

The second after I thought this, I snapped myself back to reality and shared my side of the story.

**Flashback to cafeteria**

Miley's POV

"Hey Oliver, what's up?" I asked Oliver as he sat with me and Lilly at lunch. "Why are you late and what are ya lookin at?" I added because he was staring at something behind me as he sat down.

"Oh hi, yeah sorry I'm late. I just had to finish getting all of our history notes."

"Ok that's fine, but what about my last question? What were you staring at?"

"Well uh…look for yourself." He said and pointed behind me.

I turned around and so did Lilly. We saw Jake Ryan walking to our table. That boy knew I didn't want to be around him. How many more attempts was he going to make?

When he reached our table he sat next to me, but not to close, about a foot apart. He knew how to get me angry and I think he liked to see it. But obviously not right now.

"Hey Miley, what's up?" he said as he sat down and smiled.

"Hmm I don't know...you. You always are. So why don't you just get your butt up off our table and get back to your people. You know you want too and you know you've got a crowd waiting for you."

Jake just sat there for a moment, staring at me. He had an expression on his face as if he couldn't believe anyone would ever say anything like that to him.

"Ouch Miley, you really know how to get a guy to back off. Especially when they haven't even come on yet." He added with a mumble as he got up from the table.

I couldn't believe he didn't think he had never come on to me. He showed it practically every day. I got up too.

"Ok fine, maybe that was a little rude, but you get the message don't you? You have been hitting on me Jake and you know it. Sometimes you've even let the whole school know. Don't you think it's time to back off? You know I'm not interested and I think you could be a little more mature about it."

A small crowd of students had begun to form around our table. I didn't care though. Everyone already knew I hated him.

"Alright, I guess you're right. I should be more mature. Maybe I should leave you alone now. Why don't I give you the chance to see how it feels?"

"Well comin from you, I wouldn't notice at all."

"Alright then, I guess I'll see-"

Suddenly Jake was cut off by a small stream of ketchup, squirting at his face. I turned to find the source of it. A surprised looking Oliver was lifting his elbow off a tube of ketchup that seemed to be pointed directly at Jake. Oliver got up with some napkins and began apologizing.

"Dude, dude I am so sorry Jake." Oliver said and handed Jake some napkins.

He only wiped around his eyes and then talked back to Oliver.

"Sorry are you? Then why is that, that tube of ketchup pointed at me?"

"N-no I-"

It was too late. Jake grabbed a handful of spaghetti from Lilly's lunch tray. Then he threw it at Oliver; square in the face.

The crowd around us chuckled a bit and made some 'ooh' sounds. But Lilly and I didn't move. We just had our hands over our mouths, hoping the worst wasn't about to happen- but it did.

**A/N** Don't you just love the tension? I know I do. So tell me what you think. Please review and I'll write more...


	2. Who's To Blame?

**Who's To Blame?**

Miley's POV

The crowd around us chuckled a bit and made some 'ooh' sounds. But Lilly and I didn't move. We just had our hands over our mouths, hoping the worst wasn't about to happen- but it did.

As soon as Oliver wiped a handful of spaghetti off his face, he stuffed his hot dog into Jake's mouth. Apparently that was the only patience Jake had. Right after that he shoved Oliver to the ground, and then someone yelled "food fight"! Lilly and I ducked under the table. We saw Oliver and Jake on the ground. They weren't fighting anymore; instead they were crawling underneath our table for cover as well.

Now everything around us- ciaos.

Lilly and I hadn't got hit, but we could see food flying everywhere. While the four of us sat under the table, waiting for the food fight to end, we looked at each other. We knew that one of us had started it, but we didn't know who. I really wanted to say it was Jake. But Oliver hit Jake first. Although that was just an accident, so I could really say it was Jake.

Even though the fight lasted one minute, it felt like forever sitting under the table. But soon a teacher came and stopped it. When we got out from under the table we saw Ms. Kunkle asking around for the culprit. Everyone turned and looked at us as soon as we got out from under the table. They all had seen us start it, so there was no way of getting out of this one.

Ms. Kunkle walked over to us.

"Principals office now." She said and we began to follow her.

"Wait Ms. Kunkle, don't you know who I am?" Jake tried to say, so she would stop walking.

"A jerk." I said casually to him. I couldn't help myself. It was the perfect opportunity. Right in front of everyone. Jake turned around to face me when I said this.

"Hey, if it wasn't for you we wouldn't be in this mess. So I'd say it's your fault."

"Excuse me? What the heck did I do?" I couldn't believe he was talking to me like this. Jake Ryan. He has this total crush on me and now he was yelling at me?

"You-" he said into my face and began walking even closer to me.

"Enough! We are going to take this to the principal." Kunkle said and turned to walk down the hall. We followed.

The principal was in a meeting when we got there.

"Well, while you're waiting you can think things through and figure out what happened." Kunkle said. Then she walked out of the room, but quickly came back just as we sat down.

"Mr. Ryan I have a message for you from your director. He says there is a meeting you have to attend for your TV show." She sighed with a hint of annoyance at the superstars constant perks.

"Oh, well can you tell him I'm busy?"

"He said it's very important and you need to be there now."

"Ok, fine. But what about the fight?"

"Once we figure out whose responsible, we'll bring you back in."

"Alright, bye you guys." Jake said as he walked out the door.

**Principals Office**

Miley's POV

"And then Jake got called out for a meeting. Then he hurried back here as soon as he could." I turned to Jake. "Thanks by the way. And…" Did I just say thanks to that jerk? "And now we're back here. So, that's my side of the story." I finished, looking at the principal. I hadn't told him everything we had said to each other. That would have been a little personal. But just the main points about what happened and the actions.

"Thank you Stewart. Now Ms. Truscott, would you like to go next?"

Lilly didn't hesitate. She started the second after he asked.

"Well it was all pretty much how Miley said. Except I first saw how the ketchup squirt on Jake. It was because I asked Oliver for his history notes. Then when he leaned over the table to hand me them, he sort of slipped and it happened to be on the tube of ketchup."

"Oh yeah right, and it just happened to be pointed at me too." Jake interrupted with a chuckle.

He had a goofy sort of tone in his voice of sarcasm. It was kind of like-oh shoot! Now he caught me looking at him. Who could possibly be attracted to this jerk? He threw a handful of food at my friend and shoved him to the ground.

"Excuse me Mr. Ryan; you will have your turn." The principal told him. Then he turned back to Lilly. "Now Ms. Truscott; anything else?"

"Nope that's pretty much it. Just thought I'd clear up the very beginning. So I don't think Oliver did it on purpose."

"Alright well let's hear what Mr. Oken has to say." He said as he turned to look at Oliver.

Oliver was sitting half way down in his chair. I hadn't even noticed before, but he must have been sliding very discreetly. Does that mean…

"Ok I…I did do it on purpose. I started it." Oliver said as he sat all the way up in his chair.

"What? Oliver?!" Lilly and I said in unison and looked at Oliver in surprise.

"So is this true? Why did you start it Mr. Oken?" the principal asked him.

"It was just, well Miley and Jake were fighting. Well sort of a yelling thing. Miley started and then Jake yelled back. I just couldn't take that guy anymore. So I tried to make it look like an accident. But then Jake noticed that it was pointed right at him and he didn't let it go. I'm sorry you guys." He looked over at us.

"Alright Oken and Ryan, that's a weeks detention for starting the food fight." The principal said as he began to write some things down. "You will spend an hour after school cleaning the cafeteria. If it's cleaned before your week is through, then you will spend your lunch time in detention for the rest of the week."

"What? But I-" Jake started, but the principal cut him off.

"Would you like to go for two weeks?"

"No sir." Jake said and looked down.

"Alright, now Stewart that will be three days worth of detention, for fighting with another student. You will also assist with the cleaning."

"What? I think that's hardly fair sir. I only yelled I didn't really fight." I said back to the principal.

"Three days Stewart. Truscott, from what I've heard, it doesn't sound like you did anything. So I think you're off the hook."

"Cool thanks, but could I at least help them clean up sometime?" Lilly asked. Apparently she felt guilty for being the only innocent one.

"Yes of course, I'm sure it will be finished a lot quicker that way. But you don't have to you know. You can stop at anytime." He said. "Alright everyone this detention will start tomorrow, five minutes after school. Lunch is over now and your next class has started. I will write you up late passes. And remember to be in the cafeteria on time tomorrow. You may go now." He said after handing each of us a late note.

We walked out of his office in silence. Once we were in the hallway we all stopped, formed a small circle- an argument began from there. We all spoke at once, and then stopped so we weren't so loud. Then Lilly said something first.

"Way to go Oliver."

"Hey, if Jake would've just backed off of Miley in the first place-"

"Oh come on that is so lame. Is that why-" Jake said with a small laugh.

"Guys guys, would you please just stop!" I said. We were getting too loud and we needed to get to class. "Listen, even though Oliver hit Jake, I really think that it was me and Jake who got everything started by yelling at each other. Jake don't you agree." I asked and looked at him.

His hands were in his pockets. He looked slightly nervous as he was thinking. Then he looked at me after a few more seconds.

"Yeah…yeah I do." He said quietly.

"Ok and what about you two?" I asked Lilly and Oliver

"Yeah, but we'll still help clean the cafeteria." Lilly said

"Ok, thanks Lilly. Well we should really get to class you guys." I said to end the conversation.

Then we all walked to our class. We had the same class together right after lunch. And wouldn't you know it; I was assigned to sit next to Jake Ryan again. It was long enough in the principal's office. And now I had to have more of him. But this time he didn't bug me during class, he seemed a little…distant and sad. Maybe because he knew that he actually did something to make me mad at him. Not just annoyed with him like I usually am, but mad at him this time.

I looked at him for a moment and felt a little sorry, but this Jake Ryan might be the better side that's not so loud and obnoxious. Then again he does look pretty sad and we did have that little shouting match. But if I apologized that would probably change my status with him, to a friend. But I didn't want to be friends with a guy like that. Oh man, why do I always feel sorry when someone's sad?! I tapped Jake on the shoulder; he turned to look at me.

"Listen Jake, I just wanted to say that I'm-" I started to whisper to him, but I was cut off by the bell ringing for the end of class. Wow- saved by the bell.

Everyone around us began to gather up their things. I was also going too, because I thought I could make a quick get away and apologize later. But after I had packed my stuff up, Jake stopped me just before I got up to leave.

"Wait, what were you going to say?" he asked

"It's really nothing ok?" I said and tried to get up again, but he pulled me down. "Jake I've got to get to my next class."

"Miley, you know we've got a few minutes in between classes. Now what were you going to say?" he asked once more.

**A/N** Great reviews! Please review this chapter and I'll keep writing...


	3. Detention Begins and So Do Complications

**Detention Begins and So Do Complications**

Miley's POV

"Miley, you know we've got a few minutes in between classes. Now what were you going to say?" he asked once more. Oh great, he got me there.

"Fine. I was just going to say that, that I'm…I'm sorry. Sorry for what I said earlier at lunch." I told him while looking at the floor.

"Oh, wow. Well thanks, I wanted to apologize too. I'm sorry Miley." he said quietly and stood up. I did at the same time.

"Cool thanks, see ya later then." I said and headed for the door. But then he gently grabbed my by the arm once more and turned me around.

"W-wait that's all? We both apologized from yelling at each other and you're just going to see me later?"

"Um, yeah. That's all I was thinking. What were you expect…oh. Listen I just don't like you ok? I thought you already knew that. I was only apologizing for being rude at lunch."

"Alright fine, I'll see you later then." he said in a slightly sad tone and walked out the door. Gosh, why was he doing this. I thought he knew this was a simple apology. But now he wants to be friends. Although I guess being friends wouldn't be so bad. But then again, if Jake Ryan finally became friends with me, he'll probably push it to more then friends. Gosh this is so complicated! Ok if I've turned him down before I still can, even though we'd be friends. It won't be that hard.

I ran out the door after him. I saw him at his locker. I took a deep breath, then walked up to him.

"Hey Jake." He turned around and faced me.

"Wow Miley, I didn't think I'd see you this soon." He said sarcastically. I just rolled my eyes.

"Oh come on. Ok now I'm sorry about just apologizing and not saying anything else."

"Ok, so what are you tryin to say then?" he asked with a confused look.

"Well how about…I mean why don't we…gosh! Ok fine, friends?" I finally spit out. Then his face lit up.

"Cool, thanks." He said and couldn't stop smiling.

He held out his hand. I was a little surprised at this small gesture, coming from him. Maybe he really did decide to back off. But I took it anyway because it was enough for me. So we both shook quickly and walked our separate ways to class as the warning bell rang.

Just after school, while Lilly and I were at my locker, Ms. Kunkle walked up to us.

"Stewart, please find Oken and Ryan and tell them that detention starts today instead of tomorrow. The principal decided that the cafeteria needed to be cleaned up sooner."

"Yes ma'am." I said

"Thanks, now hurry and find them, so you can get started." She said and walked off.

"Alright, come on Lilly let's go." I said to her.

We walked fast to where Oliver and Jakes lockers were. Their lockers were near each others. And luckily they were both at them.

"Jake, Oliver, Kunkle just told us that the principal said detention has too start today." I said to them.

"Oh man, right now?" Oliver asked.

"Yep right now." Lilly said and began pulling him out to the cafeteria.

"Um, come on Jake we better go." I said and then left and I could hear him follow me.

When we got there, there were some long brooms, mops with water buckets, a few small towels, gloves and a big trash can waiting for us in the middle- and so was Kunkle.

"Alright, this is what you have to work with. Remember you only need to stay an hour each day until it's all finished. Good luck." She said and with that she walked away.

We walked to the middle area where the supplies were. I put on some gloves and picked up a broom. I went over to a far side of the cafeteria and started sweeping some trash into a big pile.

"Don't worry Miles, we'll finish sooner with the four of us." Lilly said as she had also put on some gloves and was walking over to me with a broom.

She was trying to make me feel better since she could tell I was mad. It was actually kind of obvious from the force I put into each sweep I made.

After she said that I stopped sweeping, turned to talk to her and leaned on my broom with my arm.

"Yeah you're right, thanks for helping too Lilly."

"No problem, but this isn't what you're really mad at is it?" she asked and looked at me with that knowing look. Gosh, I hate it when she does that to me.

I looked over at Jake before answering to her. Jake was busy figuring out the mop. He looked like he was in serious need of help. But I didn't bother for now. He was my problem. The one I was mad about.

"Well, it's Jake. I, I apologized to him earlier today. Well actually we both said sorry to each other. Anyway, I also said I'd…I'd be friends with him." I said all this real quietly. But Jake wasn't paying attention. Now Oliver was helping him use the mop.

"Ok, so what's wrong with that? What are you mad about then?" she asked very confused.

"Well now that we're friends, I know he's gonna want to push it to more then that. Don't you think so?"

"Yeah that's true. So why'd you do it then?"

"I don't know he just…" I looked over at Jake one more time. He was putting on gloves and getting ready to mop. Oliver was doing the same. Then Jake looked at me. I quickly looked back at Lilly and finished what I was saying quietly. "…he just looked sad because I was mad at him. Not annoyed with, but mad because of our fight. So when I said I was sorry, we ended up becoming friends." I said with a hint of annoyance at this memory.

"And you're not ok with that are you?"

"Well yeah I guess I am, as long as he doesn't push it."

"I don't think he'll try too much. I mean he knows your limit and how to make you mad, so I'm sure he'll back off." She said to make me feel better again. It worked, it was true.

"That's true, thanks Lilly." I said and began sweeping again.

I stopped and looked behind Lilly again to see if Jake and Oliver had figured out the mop. They had figured it out alright; how to roll the bucket of mop water around. Man those boys are slow.

But the next event just happened. I wanted to do something about it, but I just watched them and it just happened. It was sort of in slow motion. I was on the other side of the room, so I couldn't do anything about it.

Just after Jake put his mop into his bucket, Oliver casually walked past him and acted like he was walking over to the supplies. This was when I turned Lilly around because I was a little suspicious that something might happen next. I was right.

As he was walking past Jake, Oliver very discreetly bumped Jake in the shoulder at the same moment Jake was pushing the bucket of water. The bump had just enough force to knock Jake into the bucket, face first and splash water all over himself. Just as Jake struggled to get back up, Oliver tried to help him.

"Dude are you ok?" Oliver asked with a really surprised tone.

"What?!" Jake asked him and reached to grab a towel from the table. "What are you talking about? You did that on purpose!" he said with a jerk like attitude as he wiped his face dry. The top of his shirt had also got a little soaked. It stuck to his body so I could really see his muscle…oh no, you did not just go there Miley!

"Hey that looked like a trip if you ask me." Oliver replied

"Oliver would you just cut it out." Lilly said as she started walking toward the two of them.

"Cut what out? Jake tripped."

"No he didn't, Lilly and I saw you do it." I said as I was following right behind Lilly.

"But he really-"

"Oliver, what is going on? Why are you acting like this?" Lilly asked.

"Ok, it's just that Jake is never nice to Mil-"

Oliver was suddenly cut off by being splashed in the face with water. Jake had reached his hand down in his own bucket and flicked his hand toward Oliver. Why did I know what Jake had been doing? Oh shoot I was looking at him again! Oliver glared at Jake after he did that.

"Oops, I guess my hand must have slipped, because I tripped before right?" Jake said to Oliver. His tone of voice filled with sarcasm.

"O-ok guys, you're even now. Fair enough?" Lilly said with a hint of fear in her voice. I had the same feeling because Oliver and Jake's eyes were locked into death glares.

**A/N** Anybody still like it?


	4. A Hurtful Fight Full of Feelings

**A Hurtful Fight Full of Feelings**

Miley's POV

"O-ok guys, you're even now. Fair enough?" Lilly said with a hint of fear in her voice. I had the same feeling because Oliver and Jake's eyes were locked into death glares.

"I don't know…" Oliver said to Jake sarcastically. "What do you think Jake? Are we even?"

"Depends on what you think of this!"

Just as Jake finished the last part of his sentence, he shoved Oliver backwards by pushing his shoulders and then causing him to fall into his bucket of water. Now Oliver's shirt was soaked. He struggled to get up as quick as he could.

"Dude what is wrong with you?!" Oliver said when he had gotten up. Then he took his mop with him and swiped Jake in the face.

"Me? What's wrong with you man?"

Jake went to get his mop, but it knocked into his bucket. He had swung the mop with so much force that the bucket rolled away from him and headed straight for me. We all saw it, but couldn't stop it. I was just a few feet away from all the action. Once it hit me it hurt. It hit me right in the shins and splashed water all over my jeans.

I looked up at Jake. He had a look of horror on his face. He hadn't meant it and didn't want to get me upset again. But I put that out of my mind. I didn't care anymore. Now I was upset.

"Oh no Miley I-"

"Jake, this was supposed to be simple! A simple clean up of the cafeteria. Why do you have to have such a big ego?!" I said to him in a slightly shaky voice. I was slowly backing away to go to the bathroom and clean up.

"But Miley I'm really-"

"No, I don't care." I said as I turned around and began walking out of the room. I could hear Lilly following me. "And that really hurt." I yelled back.

When I got to the bathroom, I was almost in tears. And I had no idea why I was. I tried to hide it while drying myself, but Lilly still noticed.

"Aw come on Miley, its ok. How bad does it hurt?" she said quietly as she rubbed my back to help me feel better.

"Thanks Lilly, but it's not my leg, it only feels a little bruised. I'm just so upset at…oh gosh I don't know! Why do boys have to make things so complicated? And I don't even know why I'm crying. Lilly, what am I crying about?" I asked her, hoping she might have an answer. She did. But I didn't know if I liked it.

"Well maybe, maybe you might actually like him." She replied still calm and rubbing my back.

"O-oh no, d-did you just say w-what I think you just said? Because if you did then you know you're going to regret it."

"Ok, so maybe you don't like him. But what other reason would a 9th grader be crying over? I hardly think that it was because of water being spilled all over you." Lilly said as she grabbed me some tissue to wipe my face. Apparently she wasn't threatened by my tone.

"Thanks Lilly." I said as she gave me the tissue. I was finished crying by now, but my face was partly streaked with tears. I wiped them off. "I know it's not over the water, that's why I asked you, why am I crying?"

"And I gave you my answer Miles. It's just not the answer you wanted was it? You're the one who really knows why."

I thought about this for a moment. She was right. I'm the only one who really knows. And her answer was not what I wanted to hear. But was it the truth?

"Yeah you're right, I only know. But I just can't think of why. Is that really the truth?"

She knew what I meant and so I ended our conversation there.

To get my pants dry, I just held each leg up to the hand blow dryer for a minute. It worked pretty well. Then Lilly and I walked back out to the cafeteria.

Jake and Oliver were still there, but the cleaning supplies were gone. Jake and Oliver were sitting next to each other on a table, a clean table, talking. Then they saw us and hopped off the table.

As they were walking toward us Lilly and I looked around. All the other tables were clean too. And so was the ground; free of all the trash.

"You guys this is so cool. How'd you clean up so fast? We were only gone for like five minutes." Lilly said really amazed. I was amazed too, but I just walked slowly behind Lilly. I didn't feel like being cheerful right now.

"Well after that bucket hit Miley, Jake and I realized we were acting a little immature." Oliver was saying.

"A little?" I said to him and raised an eyebrow.

"Ok, very immature." Oliver corrected himself. "So we wanted to surprise you and hurried to have this place clean, before you got back." Oliver finished.

He sat back down, stretched his arms and legs very proudly at their accomplishment. Then put his arms behind his head and had a satisfied expression on his face. I noticed Lilly looking at him with a small smirk. Nobody else had noticed. I thought Oliver had looked funny too, but there was something different about the way Lilly looked at him. Right after this, Jake walked up to me.

"Yeah Miley, Oliver was right, I haven't been very nice. I've been way to forward and I shouldn't keep showing off like I have been. And I didn't mean to do that, I'm really sorry. Are you ok?" he asked with a small smile.

"Thanks Jake, I appreciate that. And I'm ok, thanks." I replied and smiled a little back.

Just when I was feeling better, just when I thought he might not be that bad and I wanted to say something back; Ms. Kunkle walked by to check on us.

"Wow, I must admit, you four are really good." She said as she walked all around the place and looked it over. "You haven't even taken the full hour and everything's already perfect."

"Well it was mostly Oliver and Jake. They're really fast." Lilly said.

"Alright, then I think I'll take away the rest of your detentions. Have a good day everyone." And with that she walked away.

"Thanks again you guys. I don't know what we would have done." Lilly sighed as Kunkle left. Then we all got our book bags and began to walk out of the school.

"Sure, no problem." Oliver said back to Lilly as he swung his bag over his shoulder. "I'd do anything for you…." Oliver said, looking right at Lilly. Then he added more to make it seem like he was talking to all of us. ".…y-you guys, I'd do anything for all of you, because you know that's what friends do they'll-"

"Oliver, we get it ok? Lilly said. She sounded a little frustrated that he changed his mind about her. I could tell that, that was his first intention, but he just didn't want to admit it. "Miley let's go." Lilly gestured for me to walk with her.

"But Lilly I-" Oliver started, and then Lilly cut him off.

"I'm walking home with Miley today." She said as we were almost out the door.

When we were outside I saw a limo waiting in the front. It must have been waiting since school ended.

Well there's another one of his perks that the ego boy gets. I don't know why I had suddenly felt that why about him earlier, but I had. Slowly these feelings were being pushed toward the back of my mind as I thought of how Jake got everything. And he also had continued that fight. So maybe he still is the jerk I first met.

Everything was turning into one big complicated mess. Now I was glad Lilly was walking home with me; we could talk. When we were a block away from my house, I started talking.

"So Lilly, do you…I mean is there something going-"

"Yes I like him ok. I can tell he feels the same way. You can too right? I know. But he's just too stubborn to do anything about it." she said all this very quickly. We had also just arrived at my house and were walking inside.

"Wow that um, thanks that sure answered my question." I said with a smirk as we both sat down on the couch.

**A/N** Awesome reviews, you guys rock! Ok, I'll give you this- Oliver isn't jealous, don't worry.


	5. Watching a Movie or Not?

**Watching a Movie or Not? **

Miley's POV

"Wow that um, thanks that sure answered my question." I said with a smirk as we both sat down on the couch.

"Oh no, I babble when I'm nervous. What did I tell you Miles?"

"You forgot what you said?" I chuckled

"Well it was all so fast and I didn't realize it. Come on Miley, please be honest." Lilly asked really anxiously.

"Of course I will. Ok, first you admitted that you like Oliver. Then you said you can tell he feels the same way. You asked me if I could and yes I think he makes it obvious sometimes. Next, you were frustrated that he's too stubborn to do anything. Ok, I think I got it all."

After I told her all this, Lilly's eyes were wide open in shock.

"A-are you kidding me, I said all that?!" she practically shouted and suddenly stood up from the couch.

"Lilly, calm down." I said to her as I tugged at her arm so she would sit back down. And she did, but she was still horrified at the fact that she said all these things. "It's ok; I'm your best friend. Weren't you going to tell me anyway?"

"Well yeah, but it was just weird hearing it from you. Anyway, what about you and Jake?"

"Nope, I know what you're doing, you're changing the subject. First you and Oliver, then we'll talk about me." I tried to reason.

"Fine." She agreed.

"Ok, so he does feel the same way and we both know that, what are you going to do to get him to admit it?"

"Well that's what I don't know. And I don't even know why I like him, he's been acting really strange lately- mean actually."

"Yeah, that's true." I just remembered. "And so has Jake. Why do you think they started those fights like that?"

"Well for one thing they didn't know each other very well and another they are boys."

"Oh yeah, do you think we should ask them?" I decided. I kinda wanted to find out, but for some reason I didn't want to see Jake right now.

"Good idea. I'll call Oliver, you call Jake." Lilly agreed, so I went along too.

"Ok, how about we tell them we want to…"

"Study together at your house?" Lilly asked, thinking of a good excuse.

"Cool, let's do it."

We both got out our cell phones at the same time. We started talking at the same time too. After a half a minute, because it was just one question, we were both off the phone.

"Ok, Oliver will be over in about five." Lilly reported.

"And so will…oh shoot! I totally forgot to give Jake my address. Boy am I slow." I said as I was already back on the phone waiting for him to answer. Lilly just rolled her eyes.

"Hey Jake it's Miley again."

"Oh hey what's up?" he said.

"Well I just realized I forgot to give you my address." I said in a low voice. Upset at my own stupidity.

"Yeah I know." He said simply.

"What? Then why didn't you call back?"

"I was just waiting for you to notice. I wanted to see how long it took you." I could tell he was smiling on the other end by the sound of his voice. Now this just made me mad.

"Boy, when you get here I'm gonna…" I thought better of what I would do and decided I just didn't like him now. So I would just study. "…we're just gonna study ok?"

"Uh, ok then." he sounded confused now.

I quickly said my address and didn't even ask him if he was ready. Hopefully he wouldn't remember.

"Bye Jake."

"Yeah I'll see you later then."

We both hung up then I glared at Lilly, but I wasn't really glaring at her. I was just thinking about how mad I was at Jake.

"What?" Lilly said a little confused by the way I was looking at her. Then it knocked me out of my thoughts.

"Oh sorry, it's not you, I was just thinking about what Jake said on the phone. He's just so annoying."

"Yeah, Oliver has been a little lately too, that's why we're inviting them over remember?" Lilly said in an obvious tone.

"I know, but Jake just said that he knew I forgot the address. And he was just waiting for me to call back, because he wanted to see how long it took me to realize it. He was a little stuck up about it too." I added.

"You're right, that wasn't very nice."

"Lilly, does he have to come?" I whined.

"Miles, we need to ask them why they've been fighting, otherwise we'll never know."

"Fine."

"So you don't like Jake then?" she asked me, wanting to hear more.

"Are you kidding? He sounds like even more of a jerk!"

"So you don't like him then?" she asked again

"Lilly, you just asked me that."

"And you never said yes or no, you just said he's a jerk." She smirked

"No, I don't like him ok?! Now could you get the door please, I don't feel like getting up." I asked her right after I heard a knock at the door. Then she walked toward the door and said something else to me.

"Yes Ms. Bossy, maybe you and Jake were meant for each other."

I just simply glared at her with my arms folded and waited to see who was at the door. It was Oliver.

"Hey guys, so you said you wanted to study together?" he asked just to confirm.

"Oh yeah…right, study…yep that's what we're doing." Lilly said in a funny tone.

Oliver looked confused for a moment, but dismissed it and sat on the soft chair by the couch. Then he tossed his book bag next to his feet.

"Oliver what are you doing, why aren't you getting out your homework?" I asked.

"Oh please, when you guys say you want to study and then invite friends over, you know you're just gonna talk and stuff." He said it like it was obvious.

"W-wait friends? How do you know it's not just you we invited?" I asked suspiciously

Oliver just held up fiver fingers. Then he put them down slowly, one at a time. He was counting down for some reason, but didn't say anything about it until he was finished. When the last finger went down, he pointed behind him. He was pointing at the door. Somebody was walking up and going to knock on it. Lilly was still standing there, so she just opened it. Jake was there.

"Oliver how'd you do that?" Lilly asked, really amazed.

"Well I actually saw Jake in his limo on my way in. He was on the phone and told me he'd be in, in a minute. I guess I was right." Oliver replied, pleased with himself once again.

Lilly obviously liked it when he looked like this, because I saw the same look on her face as before. But nobody else noticed, because I got up from the couch and walked over to Jake.

"Well it looks like you found my house." I said into his face.

"Yeah, you know you gave me the address without notice, but I memorized it quickly because I still wanted to come."

"Great, well here you are, so let's get to work." I said in a determined voice.

"Whoa whoa, wait a minute…" Jake said and then put his hand on mine, to stop me from getting my homework out of my book bag. "…there are four of us here. Do you really think we're going to study?" he smiled.

"Um yeah, that's what I was thinking." I said right back to him.

"Come on Miley, why don't we watch a movie or something?" he pleaded. Oh no, now he's begging.

I just rolled my eyes and looked over at Lilly; she looked excited at the sound of this idea.

"But we-" I tried to say, still looking at Lilly. But she cut me off.

"We don't have any tests coming up, so let's do it." she said and was already up by the TV, picking out a movie.

"Alright fine, we'll do it." I said reluctantly. I was about to get up, then realized Jake's hand was still on top of mine.

"Um, Jake." I said and pointed to our hands.

"Oh right, sorry." he blushed and took it off.

Lilly put a movie in and then ran over to the kitchen to make some popcorn.

As she was doing that, I sat on the floor just in front of the couch too lean back on it. Then I got a small pillow from the couch and put it behind me to make myself more comfortable.

Apparently Jake had been watching me. Because right after I got situated, he walked over and sat down next to me; doing the same thing. Grabbed a pillow from the couch, sat on the floor, put the pillow behind him and then turned and smiled at me.

I just rolled my eyes; got up and sat on the couch- Jake did it too. So I sat back down on the floor. I couldn't believe it, he tried me again.

I stood up quickly and threw my pillow on the couch. I had lost it now. Jake stood up too.

"What are you doing Jake?! Would you please just stop! Can't you tell I don't want to sit next to you?" I said to his face, a bit loudly.

"Sorry Miley, I just thought I'd try. I'm sorry, I probably should have asked first." He said, a little taken aback.

"Ya think. Look do you guys wanna know the real reason we asked you here? We wanted to ask you why-"

Just then the loud beep of the microwave cut me off. The popcorn was finished. I looked over at Lilly. She was waiting beside it, but was facing us. She had a surprised look on her face, like she didn't want me to say anything now. Luckily I had been saved by the bell right then. But I knew we would still have to ask them sometime tonight.

"Uh Lilly, popcorn." I pointed to the microwave to remind Lilly it was there.

"Oh, right." she said and hurried and grabbed a big bowl.

**A/N** Still like it? Should I keep going? Thanks for all those other reviews!


	6. Unwanted Actions

**A/N **I'm still the same person (photo19) just a new pen name- WhiteHeadPhones19. Just incase you were wondering, I thought I'd tell you. Oh and why 'whiteheadphones' you ask? Well I got tired of the name 'photo19'. So I thought of new one by looking around my room until I saw a random item. That item happened to be my white headphones sitting on my iPod. So there you go. Just incase you were wondering about the new pen name too. )

**Unwanted Actions**

Miley's POV

I turned back around to look at Jake. He was confused. It looked like Oliver was too.

"So what's the real reason we're here then? What did you want to ask us?" Jake asked and took a small step close to me.

"Not now ok? Let's just watch the movie." I desperately tried to change the subject, but failed.

"Oh, so all of the sudden you want to watch it. How come you didn't want too before?" Jake asked and moved closer.

"Well I-"

"You just don't want to answer me…do you?" he smirked and moved even closer.

I tried to step back, but the couch was in my way. Before I knew it, I unintentionally sat back on the couch. Then Jake came and sat down too. This was probably his intention- to push me back. I gave it up and decided not to move, so we could finish our conversation.

"Uhg! Gosh Jake…" I said as I fell back. "…fine, maybe I don't want to answer you. Can't you just wait? Let's just watch a movie first."

"Miley, let's just get it over with before the movie or-" Lilly was saying with a mouth full of popcorn as she walked out of the kitchen, carrying a big bowl of popcorn.

"Or what, Jake might kiss me as a threat?" I laughed for a few seconds, and then my eyes went wide.

I had no idea how that thought came into my head, or even how it came out of my mouth. Once I said it, I put my hand on my mouth to stop me from saying anything else right then.

I looked over at Jake, he was just simply smiling. Not his movie star smile, but a simple smile- that was new. He had also moved a seat closer to me. I hadn't even noticed when.

"Actually Miley, to tell you the truth, that's uhh…that's what I was thinking too." Jake said and ran his fingers through his hair nervously. Then he realized what I had also said. "Wait, are you also saying I'm a threat?"

"Boy you're slow…" I chuckled. "Yeah, of course you're a threat to me because I don't like you Jake. I told you before remember? And what was this you just said about thinking of it anyway? I was only joking when I said it."

Jake just went silent. I don't think he was joking.

"But, but I wasn't kidding." He said quietly.

"Boy I cannot believe you. You're never gonna stop are you?"

I still sat on the couch for some reason. Then I just remembered Lilly and Oliver. I didn't need to look around at them. I could tell that they were still here and simply observing what we were saying.

Jake scooted a little closer to me. I was a little nervous at this point.

"Well, not until I get that question out of you. What did you want to ask me and Oliver?" Jake said firmly

I looked over at Lilly. She just gave me a look, saying do it now.

"Miley, lets just ask them now. Where's the harm?" she said

"Yeah you're right; if we don't ask then Jake will kiss me. And I think there's harm in that." I said sarcastically. Jake glared at me. "Ok Jake, what's the deal with you and Oliver? Why have you two-"

I couldn't finish because Jake cut me off with a kiss. But it was just a quick one second peck, because I pulled out right away.

"W-what, what was that for?!" I asked, rather loudly and annoyed at what he just did, without any warning.

Although in that tiny moment it was kind of amazing. No, no it wasn't, just because it was a first kiss Miley. So it didn't mean a thing. Gosh why do I have to have so many battles with myself? Well that's what Lilly's for- girl talk right? I need to talk to her about Oliver later anyway.

Jake looked a little surprised at my reaction, but I couldn't understand why. He already knew how I felt about him doing that.

"Well it's just that you…well you weren't asking us anything. So I did it, I kissed you." He breathed heavily, now blushing. Wow, I have never seen Jake Ryan this nervous before.

"But Jake I was already in the middle of asking you and you still kissed me."

"Well, I just-" he tried to defend himself, but I cut him off.

"Oh I know, you just wanted to kiss me anyway and now was the perfect chance wasn't it?" I said sarcastically with a fake smile. "Just not now ok?"

Then I got up from the couch and took a few steps, next to Lilly.

"We just wanted to know why you and Oliver have been fighting?" I asked him.

"Yeah, what's up with that?" Lilly asked looking at Oliver.

"Alright, it's just that Jake-" Oliver started to say, but Jake interrupted.

"Wait Miley, what you just told me about that kiss, you said "not now". What are you-?"

"We're going upstairs Lilly." I cut Jake off before he could finish and gave a wide fake smile. Then I took the bowl of popcorn from Lilly, and put it on the small table in front of Oliver. Then I linked arms with Lilly to get ready to take her away. She looked as confused as ever, but I was going to explain to her once we were in my room. "Guys, we'll be down in a few. Just talk about…things ok?"

Then I pulled Lilly's arm and jogged upstairs with her.

Once we were in my room, I closed the door quick. I turned around to see Lilly sit on my bed. I went over and sat next to her. I didn't say anything for a moment. For some reason I wanted her to be the one to ask me what was happening first.

"Miley, just tell me already!" she had an impatient look on her face. "What was that all about? Do you like him now or not?"

"No Lilly, I do…I do, I do not like him." What did I just say?

"Huh? Miles, that didn't make any sense." She chuckled.

**A/N **Thanks, the reviews have been great. Sorry I haven't been updating my other stories fast. I just feel this is going somewhere. Anyone agree? I'm not saying I'm stopping them, I just don't have much written yet. So if you have ideas for my other stories, then please feel free to PM...


	7. Girl Talk and Much More

**Girl Talk and Much More**

Miley's POV

"No Lilly, I do…I do, I do not like him." What did I just say?

"Huh? Miles, that didn't make any sense." She chuckled.

"Ok, maybe there is some part of him that I like. But I don't understand why, because he's just so, so obnoxious. And I mean you've seen how much of a jerk he can get sometimes too. He's even really-"

"Miley, miley…" Lilly put her hands on my shoulders for a second to calm me down on. "…if you do like him then go for it. I know he's a jerk sometimes, but he'll get past that. And he can also get sweet too. Remember, nobody's perfect." She smirked.

"Oh sure, throw that in my face. That's not fair to use the lyrics from my own songs. And now you're just making me feel guilty."

"Yeah well you have to admit, you have been a little rude to him lately."

"But it's nothing compared to how he's been acting along with his big ego too." I said.

After that Lilly just gave me a look. I knew she was right. I hadn't been treating him fairly.

"Ok fine, so I haven't been very nice. But what about him, you've seen him. He has been a real jerk lately."

"Miles, I just said that he can get past all that. And if you really want him, you can help him. Besides, we still have to ask him and Oliver why they started those fights. That might explain some things."

"Yeah, we'd better go ask then." I walked over to my door and opened it half way. Then remembered something else, so I left it and sat back on my bed. "Wait Lilly, what about Oliver?" I added, just remembering the other reason I pulled her upstairs with me.

"I don't know. What about Oliver?" she said simply.

"I've seen the way you looked at him a couple times. Do you still like him?" I smirked

"Actually, not really." She sighed. I looked a little confused at this. "I know I told you I did, but he's just not acting like himself. So I guess it's just not the same. I think he's still just a friend." She said in a finalizing tone.

"Really? Well alright then." I wasn't very surprised, because Oliver had been a little weird lately. But I knew she meant it so I was fine with it. "So is there any other boy you might have a crush on at school?" I smiled

Just then Jackson walked passed my doorway. Then he backed up and walked in to say something.

"Hey Miles, if you're wondering where Dad is, he's at the grocery store. But he should be back in a few. I'll be in my room. Bye Lilly." Jackson said and walked away quickly.

"Uh bye Jackson. Ok that was weird. Why would he suddenly come in to tell me something that pointless…?" I said sort of to myself then looked at Lilly. She was blushing? "Lilly? What's wrong?"

"Yeah I might." She said quietly.

"What are you talking about? Might what?" Now I was getting confused.

"Well you just asked me if I had a...nevermind! You know we've been up here too long, we should-" Lilly began to get nervous and change the subject.

"Oh no, you're not getting out of it that easy. What did I ask you?"

"Hey it's not my fault you forgot that fast." I just gave her a look. "Alright fine, you just asked me if I might have a crush on any other boy at school." She said quietly and reluctantly.

"Was it really that hard?" I chuckled. "Why'd you stop when you were telling me who-" I stopped in mid sentence and suddenly realized something. I looked at my doorway, then back at Lilly, and then I looked at the doorway, where Jackson had been standing in only moments ago and back at Lilly again. "Lilly y-you're not talking about…are you serious?!" I smiled a little. This was a little amusing, but I tried not to let it show.

"Like I said, we've been up here too long. So they're probably wondering what's taking us so long. Let's go." Lilly tried to get up, but I pulled her by the arm to sit back down on the bed. She looked defeated.

"Lilly, they can wait…" I said as I pulled her back down. "…this can't."

"Miley, I just said I might have a crush on some other boy at school. What's the big deal?"

"Ya blushed when my brother came in here. I think that's a big deal."

"Well I…i-it's just because…Miley will you stop!"

I started to smirk at her because of her loss of words. She was annoyed at me apparently, so I stopped.

"Gosh Lilly, I'm sorry, it's just a little funny really. I mean, you have a crush on my brother." I chuckled a little

"N-no Miley, don't say it out loud!" Lilly whispered loudly. Then she ran to my door and shut it.

"Don't say it out loud? So it's true? You do have a crush on him." I started to giggle, but I was already giving Lilly a hard time so I tried to refrain. Also because of the daggers that came from her. "S-sorry, it's just that it's…its Jackson. But what about Oliver?"

"Well I guess it was at the same time. But now that Oliver really isn't himself anymore, I really like, like-"

"Jackson? Lilly its ok, just say it."

"Fine, but what if he doesn't feel the same way? Uhg, who am I kidding? I'm his little sister's best friend. That's all he'll ever think of me as." She said as she began to stuff a pillow on her face.

"Lilly calm down, that's what everyone's afraid of. But I'm sure he feels the same way. And he's a little obvious sometimes anyway."

"Really, but how will I find out?"

"Well I'm pretty good at getting stuff out of him. In fact why don't we-"

"Wait a minute Miles, are you really ok with this?" Lilly asked happily.

"I have to admit it is a little weird, but you two would be pretty cute together." I smiled.

"Cool, thanks Miley. So what should we do?"

"Well first of all, I think we forgot about Jake and Oliver." I suddenly realized they were still downstairs.

"Oh no you're right. Well I don't really feel like a movie right now."

"Yeah me neither. How about we have one tomorrow night?" I suggested.

"Sounds good, let's go tell them." Lilly said and we headed for the door.

Lilly's POV

I walked out first. This happened to be the same moment Jackson was walking down the hall. We both walked right into each other. Jackson was walking fast, so there was enough force to knock us both down. Jackson had landed on top of me. Miley just stood there for a moment, then made a comment I wished I could get her back for right then.

"Hmm how about I leave you two alone. I'll see you down stairs Lilly." she winked. I just glared after her. She just kept smirking and walked downstairs.

"Hey Lilly, I-I'm sorry." I heard Jackson say. He was looking down at me, his face just inches away. I totally forgot he was on top of me.

"Oh it's ok. N-no problem. Anytime." I just smiled then blushed at my really embarrassing reply.

"Oh really? Anytime huh?" he smiled "Well is this ok then?"

Since our faces were just inches apart, it really wasn't that hard. So he did it- Jackson kissed me.

**A/N** Maybe you all hate me maybe you don't, but I had too. Reviews please?


	8. Just Talking Around The Truth

**Just Talking...Around The Truth**

Lilly's POV

Since our faces were just inches apart, it really wasn't that hard. So he did it- Jackson kissed me.

Since he was on top of me, there was a little pressure in it. So it would have been hard for me to move out of the kiss.

But I didn't. I wasn't going to try. He had only kissed me for a few seconds, but when I started to kiss back he pulled away. I was too late.

"Lilly I-I-I'm sorry I just, well i-it was just a moment you know." he stuttered as he got up. I still laid there and just smirked at him, waiting for him to confess first. "Ok maybe you don't know. It's just that, well I like you Lilly." he blushed and gave me a small smile.

"Jackson?" I said

"Yeah?" he replied and looked down at me hopefully.

Since I was still lying on the floor, I decided to make him lay down again too. So with one quick swipe of my feet against his- he fell down right beside me.

"Ouch Lilly, what was that-"

I didn't let him finish. Instead I kissed him for a few seconds.

"I really like you too." I smirked.

"Thanks. But you certainly have a funny way of showing it." he said as he rubbed the side of his butt that hit the floor.

"Oh don't be such a wimp." I said and lightly punched him in the shoulder, and then he rubbed that spot too. "Man you really are a wimp." I said and looked amazed at how fragile he seemed to be.

"Ha, gotcha!" he said and stopped rubbing his body.

Then he suddenly started tickling me. Dang, he sure knew my weak spot.

"Oh n-no Jackson, don't you…dare. You'd better…stop…or." I said in between breaths.

"Or what? I'm not very ticklish you know? You don't my weak spot." He just smirked.

He was really strong, but I tried hard to grab his arms and push them out of the way. I moved them just enough so I could lean in to kiss him again. He stopped tickling me. His arms went limp. He returned the kiss for about five seconds until I pulled away.

"Oh yeah? Are you sure I don't know your weak spot now?" I smiled at him.

"Oh alright fine. Hey do you wanna-" Jackson started to say, but stopped as we heard someone walking upstairs.

"Lilly, what have you two been doing?" Miley chuckled as she saw us just barely getting up.

"Oh um, well we've just-"

"Yeah w-we were-" Jackson tried to say.

"Talking, yep that's it."

"Yeah sure, whatever. You know you're a terrible liar Lilly." she smirked. "Anyway right now you have to hurry downstairs. We need to talk, remember?" Miley said sounding very anxious.

"Oh right, I forgot. Jackson I gotta go, but I'll uh…I'll see you later then." I said a bit nervously.

I have no idea why I was nervous. I mean it's just Jackson, who will probably start dating me now. Oh my gosh, I cannot believe what just happened. The shock just hit me.

But my thoughts were interrupted by Miley snapping her fingers in front of my face.

"Hello? Lilly?! Earth to Lilly!" she snapped a few times and then I looked at her. "Are you ready? We really need to get back downstairs." She said with a hint of impatience. But I just ignored it. Jackson wasn't here anymore and I wanted to know why.

"Whoa, ok sorry. We'll go ok, but where'd Jackson go?"

"He said goodbye like a minute ago. What were you thinking…oh I know, what did you guys do when I left? Kiss or something? She chuckled as if it were just a joke.

I was going to try and play along, but I was too late. Miley was right, I am a terrible liar. So I just stood there blushing.

Then Miley's eyes went wide when I didn't say anything. When she saw the look on my face, she knew it was no joke.

Although she just started smiling for some reason.

"What, Lilly are you kidding me? Already? That's just…just-"

"Just what? Miley I thought you were ok with this."

"Well yeah, why do you think I'm smiling? Because it is a little funny. But it's just, it was just a little weird for a moment that's all. It was just a little weird to think of you and my brother…kissing." She said with a weirded-out look on her face.

Just then, Jackson walked out of his room and stood next to me.

"Well don't think about it Miles…" Jackson said and smiled at her. Then he turned to me and gave me a quick peck. "…just watch it." he smirked at Miley and walked downstairs.

I watched him walk away, and then I looked around at Miley. She had a look like she really didn't want to see that. Now I just stood there and blushed for a moment.

"Ok Lilly, now that was just really obnoxious of him. And you like that? You know I also really didn't need to see that." Miley said quickly.

"Well yeah I-I do like him. But hey, Jake was even more obnoxious for kissing you like that."

"I know but Jackson just…w-with you...and right in front of me. And it was just a little weird I guess."

"Sorry I just, I mean he's the one that did it."

"N-no it's ok Lilly. I was just saying it was a little weird for me to see that. But you like him right?"

"Well yeah, of course."

"Then that's all that matters. It's perfectly ok with me. It just took me a moment to get that little scene out of my head."

"Miley, you know you'll-" I began to smirk at her. Then she cut me off before I could finish.

"I know, I'll probably be seeing this more." She rolled her eyes. "Ok, now that we've got this solved, we really better get downstairs and ask questions."

"Yep, I agree. Let's get this over with." I said as we walked down the stairs.

"Oh and uh…probably explain a few things too." Miley said as we were entering the living room and then smirked at me.

"Explain what?" Oliver asked as he turned off the TV and turned around from the couch to see us.

"Yeah, what has been taking you two so long?" Jake asked impatiently and turned around too.

"Yeah Lilly, what was…keeping us?" Miley said and smiled at me.

Talk about being put on the spot. I didn't have any idea what to say. I only thought of actions. And my first impulse was to walk up to Miley and push her to the ground for putting me on the spot like that. But just after I thought this, which I felt terrible for in the first place, Miley could tell how much pressure I was put under- just by the look on my face. Along with the blushing and the sweat.

Just before I acted on my impulse, Miley spoke up so I wouldn't have to.

"Nevermind Lilly." she said then turned to Oliver and Jake. "Guys we were just talking in my room. Not much else." Miley said.

"Nope, not much." I tried to add to the illusion.

Then she began to walk toward the couch and then she sat on a soft chair next to it. Away from Jake of course. I did the same thing. I sat on the chair across from her. Once I sat down I saw another person in the other room besides us four.

Jackson was in the kitchen- watching this scene intently. While stuffing his face with a bowl of ice cream of course.

The second after I looked at him, he caught my eye and smirked at me. I couldn't help but smile a little.

Miley's POV

I saw Lilly smiling at something behind me. I knew it was Jackson. We had to tell Oliver and Jake about them sooner or later. I think it should be tonight while they're here. Lilly might be mad, but I'll get it out of her somehow. But first we needed to ask them about their fights.

"Hey Jackson, don't you have anything better to do?" I turned around and said to Jackson. I wanted to get him out of the room first.

"Well eating and listening to you guys talk about feelings sounds like fun." He said sarcastically and smirked

"No I mean like a date or something. Do you ever go out or…?"

Then I froze when I saw him smile. I turned around and saw Lilly blushing and looking mad at me. Why couldn't I ever keep my big mouth shut?! I knew Lilly didn't want to come out with this right now. I didn't mean to embarrass her and she knew it too.

Apparently Jackson had no problem with it though. He just walked right over and stood next to Lilly.

"Well I don't know Miles, I might have a date." He smiled at me then looked at Lilly. "What do you think Lilly, should I go out tonight?" he smirked at her.

"W-why, why would you do that? It's, it's a school night you know." Lilly said, trying to sound firm and innocent.

"I know, but wouldn't you-"

"You can eat that somewhere else ya know!" I interrupted Jackson. I couldn't believe he couldn't see that Lilly didn't want to talk about this now. "How about in your room." I gave him a wide smile; he just glared at me.

**A/N** Distractions, distractions. What can ya do? So sorry for the delay. About my other stories- don't worry, they're still in progress. I'll put them up soon...


	9. It's So Confusing!

**Dedication:** He Breaks My Heart Everytime. What for? Just..because...we've helped each other ok.

Disclaimer: I just realized I keep forgetting this. Well here it is- Sadly, I don't own Hannah Montana...

**Chapter 9- It's So Confusing!**

Miley's POV

"Alright I'll go. Have fun." He said as he was walking toward the stairs. "And Remember, Dad should be home any minute now." Then he stomped up the stairs.

"What was up with all that?" Oliver said with a confused look. Jake also looked the same.

"Nothing, just forget it Oliver." Lilly said and had a hand resting over half her face; slightly embarrassed.

"Ok Oliver, we wanted to know what's been up with you. Why did you start those fights with Jake?" I asked

"Ok I'm sorry Jake, but it's just that you would never listen to Miley. You just wouldn't back off even though you knew she wasn't interested." He said looking at Jake. Then he turned to me. "Miles I guess I was just feeling a bit protective, that's all. And I went about it the wrong way ok? I'm sorry."

"W-wait Oliver, in what way do you mean protective?" After he had said all that, it took me a second to realize what he had really said and then another second to figure out what to ask.

"Well you're like a sister to me and I felt protective like a brother. So when he wouldn't back off, I don't know, I guess I just kind of lost it."

"Thanks dude, that's ok. You're right, I should have backed off." Jake said to him.

"So we're cool then?" Oliver asked him hopefully.

"Yeah, we're cool." Jake replied with a smile and then him and Oliver bumped fists.

Lilly and I both smiled at this make up of theirs and the thought of them not fighting anymore.

Then without thinking, I walked over to Jake and hugged him lightly.

"Thank you guys so much for not fighting anymore." I said as I pulled out of the hug and looked at Jake.

After I did this I froze for a few seconds until realization hit me. Then I shot back quickly to my seat.

"I-I mean I really appreciate it, thanks." I said shyly, pushing some hair behind my ear and tried not to make eye contact with anyone. Oh gosh, where did that come from?! Why would I hug…Jake?

"So, how about we watch a movie on Friday?" Lilly said to change the subject. I knew she could tell how awkward and embarrassed I was feeling. "Miley and I were talking about it earlier and just thought it might be better."

"Oh yeah, no problem. That does sound like a better night anyway." Oliver agreed

"Me too?" Jake asked hopefully.

"Um… yeah, sure." I said still half hiding my face.

"Ok, well I think I should get home for dinner. Bye you guys." Oliver said and got up and started heading for the door.

I knew he could tell I just wanted to be alone and talk with Lilly. Jake, however, just still sat on the couch. Apparently he never got any hints. Didn't he even notice the awkward silence?

"Uh, dude let's go. We'll be back on the weekend you know?" Oliver said to Jake and bumped him in the shoulder.

"Oh right, ok bye guys." Jake smiled at us then both of them walked out the door.

I sighed with relief and uncovered my face. Lilly still had a wide eyed look on her face as she watched me walk over to the couch and lay down.

Then I squished a pillow over my face and screamed.

"Miley, Miley!" Lilly said and took the pillow away from me. "You know that's not as quiet as it seems." She sat down next to me and gave me her look. The look that just said she knew I had stuff to say, but wouldn't say it.

"Uhg! Lilly would you stop doing that?"

"Ok sorry, but Miles, why did you do that? I thought you didn't like him." Lilly smirked.

"I don't, I said that before. You want to know what happened? Well after Oliver made up with Jake, we were both happy right? So I wanted to thank Oliver and I was on my way to hug him, but I went for Jake instead. Lilly why did I do that?" I asked her and squished the pillow back on my face, but didn't scream this time.

"Don't ask me, you're the one that did it. And look, it was just a hug, it didn't mean anything right?"

"I don't know Lilly, that's what I'm confused about." I said as I removed the pillow and sat up. "Like I said, I was going to hug Oliver and thank him for not fighting. But I hugged Jake instead. I mean he's been so obnoxious, why would I do that?"

"Well maybe you-"

"No don't say it again" I pointed a finger at her to stop her. I knew what she was going to say next. "I don't like him. Oliver and Jake were sitting next to each other; I was just a little occupied th-thinking about…about you and Jackson. That was a little sudden you know? So, since my mind was somewhere else I just hugged the wrong guy ok?" I said with a hint of denial in my voice. Denial? Why was I doing that? I knew I didn't like him, but he did make up with Oliver. So maybe he really isn't always an idiot.

"Ok, whatever you say Miles." Lilly sighed and smirked at me. I could tell she didn't fully believe in what I said. Heck I didn't know what I was saying either.

"Yeah, you know I think I'll just wait and see what he has to say tomorrow at school."

"True, he didn't get to say much after what you did…" I gave her a look. "…by accident, so just tell him that too."

"Thanks Lilly, I will." Now I knew she didn't believe me, but I didn't want to say it. I mean there wasn't anything to admit was there?

"Ok, I'll see you tomorrow then." she said and began to walk to the door.

"Ok, bye Lilly."

The next day at school wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. Although that was only because I avoided Jake as much as I could. It only lasted until lunch time, when Lilly finally realized what I was doing.

She walked up to me at my locker, just as I was putting my books away and getting my lunch.

"Miley come on, you have to talk to Jake."

"I know, I just…I just don't know what to talk about."

"I think hugging him out of know where, would be a good start." She said sarcastically

"Alright fine, I'll do it."

We began to walk around the corner to Oliver's locker. As I turned the corner I walked right into Jake.

"Oh gosh Jake, I'm sorry. I didn't…" I started to say, and then looked up at him. He was just simply smiling at me and then I realized why he was smiling. I was still standing up close to him. I didn't even think to back away. "…didn't mean to." I finished slowly.

Then I after a few seconds of thinking about it, I shot backwards next to Lilly. She was standing a few feet behind me.

"Hey Oliver let's go to lunch." Lilly said as she spotted him walking away from his locker and next to us.

"Yeah I-" I tried to say but Lilly cut me off.

"I'll see you when you get there ok? We'll save you guys a seat." Lilly winked at me discretely.

Then she grabbed Oliver by the arm and pulled him with her. That left me and Jake standing in an awkward silence. A silence because everyone else was at lunch.

"Soo...Jake, do you wanna come to lunch?"

"Hey Miley, what was that hug for?" he asked, changing subjects and completely ignoring mine.

"W-well I was just a little happy that you and Oliver weren't fighting. So I thanked you."

"And you hugged me for it? I thought you didn't like me." he sounded confused.

"I don't Jake, I really don't." Oh great, is this more denial Miley? "I was just a little-"

Jake suddenly kissed me again. Another one second peck. I pulled away right away.

"Jake, why do you keep doing that? You can't keep doing that! I said I don't like you. Especially not now. You're being so obnoxious."

Then I just stomped off in frustration. Lilly and Oliver saw me come without Jake. Lilly could tell by the look on my face, that something happened, that I would talk about later.


	10. Too Many Thoughts! Too Many Thoughts!

**A/N **I know its been awhile, but here it is. My longest chapter ever I believe.

**Dedication: **Um who else but _He Breaks My Heart Everytime _!!

She gave me great ideas on this one, so thanks again. I hope you all enjoy.

* * *

**Too Many Thoughts! Too Many Thoughts!**

Miley's POV

This was just too confusing for me now. It was even hard to walk to Lilly and Oliver, with so many things suddenly crammed inside my head. I wasn't even thinking straight or paying attention.

It shouldn't be this hard to walk. What am I even thinking about?!

_Jake_

What? No way!

_You know it's true_

Nope, he's a jerk. He kissed me twice just to be obnoxious.

_So now you're thinking about his kisses? Then you're still thinking about him_

I was just saying he's a jerk

_And he also kissed you_

But it, it didn't mean anything. He just did it because he knows I hate him

_That doesn't make sense. He's just trying to soften you up because he can tell you already like him_

Oh there is no way-

_You know you do _

Would you just shut up!

_Hey, I'm your mind too. I'm just the part that you don't want to hear_

You got that right…wwwhoaa!

Before I knew it I had slipped and missed the bench, when I tried to sit down at the table.

"Oh my gosh, Miles are you ok?!" Lilly asked as she jumped out of her seat to help me up.

I had fallen on my side and it hurt. That's what I get for not thinking straight or paying attention. Only paying attention to you.

_Hey, I said I'm the same as you. But no, you just decided to argue about Jake._

W-whatever…

Lilly held out her hand. I took it and she pulled me up to sit down at the table.

"Yeah I'm fine, thanks Lilly." I sighed, rubbing my head. I didn't hit it, but there were just too many thoughts filling it. "Thanks for the help."

"No problem. Did you hit your head?" she obviously saw me rubbing it and I was too slow to think about saying yes.

"No I didn't, I think I've just got a bruise or two on my leg." Oh no, now she'll ask what's wrong. I stopped rubbing it.

"Well what's wrong with your head then?" I was right.

"Oh I just uh…I just…have a headache?" I smiled trying to make up something.

"Uuhu…" she looked at me suspiciously. "That sudden?"

"Yep, just one of those sudden ones." I smiled again like there was nothing wrong. Then I saw Jake walking up to our table. "Oh hi Jake. D-do you want to sit here today? Cause you can i-if you want."

_What's up? Why are you so nervous around him all the sudden?_

I am not. He just kissed me to be purposely annoying so I'm…I'm-

_There you go again with not making sense Miley. Denial, denial, denial…_

"You have got to be kidding me!"

"Excuse me?" Jake said he looked a bit confused, as well as Lilly and Oliver,

"Oh uh, I didn't say anything." I felt myself start blushing. "Sorry just, just sit down." then I hid half my face in my hand.

"Ok then." he said slowly as he sat down.

Thanks a lot!

_Hey, by blaming me you're basically blaming yourself_

Just shut it already!

"Um Miley, is something else wrong?" Lilly asked. I was confused too. "You didn't fall down very hard you know?"

"Yeah I know." I said quietly then got up from the table, pulling Lilly with me. "Hey guys we'll be right back. I just need something from my locker." I told them.

They both nodded. Then Lilly and I walked away and headed for my locker.

_Classic excuse for having 'girl talk' alone_

Got anything better?

_Well…_

Yeah, that's what I thought. Who's the smart one now?

_Oh, you just wait. This little voice that you don't want to listen to is right and you know it_

I pulled Lilly just beside a deserted staircase and we sat down on a few.

"Miles, what's up? I thought you needed something from-" Lilly started when we sat down.

"No I don't really; I just wanted to get out of there."

"Yeah, I was wondering what that little outburst was for. Actually first, why did you talk to Jake like that and then-"

"Lilly! I know what I did ok?"

"Alright alright, sorry. So do you have an answer?" she said anxiously

_Yes you do_

I do, but it's not yours

_But we're the same mind remember and my answer is the truth and you know it_

It is not

_It is too. You so like Jake_

I don't like him

_Uh, yeah you do_

No, I don't like him

_You are in love with Jake Ryan and you know it_

I am not in love with Jake

_Ok, you're not in love with Jake Ryan_

"Gosh stop, I'm in love with Jake Ryan ok?!"

"Are you serious? Well that sure answered my question." Lilly said with a smirk.

That was a trick. That was so not fair

_We are one and the same. Once again- don't blame me, because you're blaming yourself_

"Lilly I, I just couldn't take it anymore. So maybe I do sort of like Jake."

"Yeah Miley I could tell, you just blurted it out. Anything else." She said sarcastically.

"Well Jake…he kissed me a few minutes ago, just before we came to lunch. It was just one second like the one at my house, but he's just annoying me more now."

"Really? Well what'd he do that one for, what'd he say?"

"Actually I don't know. I told him he was just being obnoxious again and that I really don't like him. Then I kinda stormed off."

_You know, you shouldn't have done that and now you regret it_

Oh just shut it!

Then I slapped myself in the forehead hoping to get rid of that voice, but I knew it wouldn't work. Instead It just made me look like a dork.

"Uh, Miley are you ok?" Lilly asked a bit concerned.

"Yeah I just…well I was just thinking I may regret storming off like that now."

"Well, it did sound a little harsh, especially not letting him give an explanation about what he did. But does that mean you want to tell him?"

"What? Tell who what?" I tried to sound innocent

_You know what she's talking about, don't play dumb_

I know I'm just-

_Stalling…_

Oh be quiet!

"Um, tell Jake that you like him. You know what I'm talking about Miles." She said in an obvious tone.

"Yeah fine I know. I guess I just don't know how to tell him."

"Well you know you're going to have to face him sooner or later, or you could tell him now."

"What do you mean tell Jake now? We are right in the middle of lunch. Gosh Lilly, what are you looking at?" I swear she gets so distracted sometimes.

Lilly was looking just past my shoulder. My back was facing a hallway, so I couldn't see the other people walking there. But when I turned around I saw Jake walking up to us. Ok so she was distracted for a good reason I guess.

"Tell me what?" he asked as he came to a stop and looked down on me. Great he overheard. But it wasn't that hard considering this is a deserted hallway.

I stood up and faced him. Lilly stood up too, right next to me.

"W-well Jake, I shouldn't have walked off like that. I should've given you the chance to explain why you kissed me again." I said as I looked down at the ground.

"Listen, I'm just gonna go eat lunch now, so have fun you two." Lilly said and winked at me.

"No Lilly wait, you-"

But she was gone before I could finish. I swear I was so going to get her back for this.

_She did this on purpose you know. I would actually call it a favor_

What? Why?

_Now you and Jake are alone. You can tell him how you really feel_

I'll only be alone if you quit tellin me what to do

Jake looked a bit nervous after Lilly left; so did I. I was about to break the silence, but he did first.

"Ok, well thanks for saying that Miley, now does that mean I can explain now?" he asked hopefully.

"Yep, sure does."

"Well the first kiss, at your house, was kind of just to annoy you, but I'm sure you figured that. So I'm sorry about that one." He blushed and put his hands in his pockets nervously.

"That's ok…" I chuckled. "And what about that last one?"

"Well I guess I wanted to see what you would do. So I guess I don't really have an explanation for that one…" he said and scratched the back of his head nervously. Then he began looking around the room, apparently avoiding my eyes. "I'm just…I'm sorry for that one ok?" he finished quietly.

_Aww, you can't say no to that can you?_

Would you just cut the crap already?!

_Well excuse me_

Thank you

"Thanks Jake that's, that's sweet. And you know what? You don't really need to explain that last kiss. I just walked away because I was denying the real feelings that I have for you."

"So what are you saying then?" he seemed a bit excited now.

I didn't know what compelled me, but I suddenly placed a quick and gentle one second kiss on his lips.

"I like you too." I smiled at him.

Then he took his other hand out of his pocket and took both my hands in his.

"Thanks Miley, that means a lot. Again, I'm sorry for coming on too strong before. So from now on I'll always listen to you. Don't worry." He said and gave me a comforting smile.

"That's ok Jake and I believe you about the stardom thing. I know there's really a great guy in there somewhere."

"Oh very funny." He said and we walked back to lunch.

_Ha, see what'd I tell you? All you had to do was admit it to him_

Fine! But I aint listening to you anymore.

_What?! I've been giving you advice throughout this entire day. How can you say such a thing?_

Because I can

_But just remember, I'm still you, so you have to listen to yourself sometime_

Oh don't pull that one on me again!

When we got to the table I only saw Oliver. He looked a little grumpy.

"Hey Oliver where's Lilly?" I asked him

"Where's Lilly, where's Lilly?" he began with his voice filled with sarcasm. "Oh you mean that Lilly?"

He pointed to the deserted hallway where I was just at. Then I saw two people begin to walk further down the hall. It was Lilly and the other person looked like Jackson.

"Wow, looks like somebody's moving things along." I said as Jake and I sat down.

Then I glanced over at her again. They were at the very end of the hall, hand in hand, and then turned the corner.

Some part of me didn't want to know what was about to happen next. But another part was dieing to ask Lilly after school. Or maybe even find out right now.

Lilly's POV

As soon as I sat back down at the table, having left Miley with Jake, which I knew Miley would throw right back at me later, Jackson came up to me.

"Hey Lilly, do you uh…wanna go take a little walk?" he smiled

"Yeah sure." Then I looked over at Oliver and realized he had no idea what was going on yet.

"Um Oliver, I'll be right back."

"Yeah ok, no problem. I'll still be right here." he said and I left him there.

Then I walked off with Jackson down a deserted hallway.

When we got to the end, we turned the corned. That hall was deserted too. We leaned against the wall and then Jackson began talking.

"So uh, are you ready to tell anyone besides Miley?" Jackson asked me. That was really sweet that he cared.

"Well yeah actually. Oliver seemed a little out of the loop, so I think we should get this out soon."

"You know it's not really a big deal, it's only two years difference right?" he said a bit nervously.

"Right, you're not that much older so I don't know why I was nervous befo-"

Jackson began kissing me. I returned it. It felt like forever. And it was. It lasted for several minutes.

There we were; making out in a deserted hallway of our school, during lunch hour. I couldn't believe it, but it was real.

We still didn't hear anyone in the hallway. This made me feel even better as it became more heated. I was running my fingers through Jackson's hair. He had his hands on my waist, and then moved to my back and began rubbing it.

Then I heard a voice say my name. I didn't even hear the person walk in the hallway, so it didn't give us much time to detach from each other. Jackson was startled too.

"Lilly?! Jackson?!" they said really shocked.

I knew that voice. I wasn't as frightened because they had seen us before. But not like this.

**A/N** Review, review, review! Thank you!


	11. Simply Moving Things Along

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hannah Montana!

**Dedication-** _He Breaks My Heart Everytime, -_ for just giving me great ideas...

* * *

**Simply Moving Things Along...**

Lilly's POV

"Lilly?! Jackson?!" they said really shocked.

I knew that voice. I wasn't as frightened because they had seen us before. But not like this.

As soon as I shot apart from Jackson, I noticed him blushing madly. I could feel myself doing the same.

"Ok, I was fine with it at first, but this is just too much. Are you two crazy? PDA right here in school? What if you were caught?" Miley whispered loudly.

"Miley, Miley calm down ok? This area is always empty and so we…wait I thought you said you were fine with this." I said a little out of breath.

"Yeah, yeah I am, but that was just a little sudden. Sorry."

"It's fine Miles. And she's right Lilly, it was a bit fast. Don't you think?" Jackson asked me cautiously.

"Yeah you're right, let's just…let's just go back to lunch. I'll see you a little later Miley." Lilly said and smirked at me.

Miley's POV

"Wait, what do you mean lat- Jake hi." I gave him a wide smile.

Jake suddenly appeared around the corner as Lilly and Jackson walked away.

"How, how long have you been here." I asked a bit nervously.

"Oh I just barely walked up. Is there something going on with them? Cause if there isn't, they seem a little too-"

"Yeah, yeah I know. Yes they are dating, but I think they wanted too tell you. So just wait for them and act surprised."

"Wow, Lilly and Jackson." He chuckled. "Yeah I'll wait don't worry." He said then took my hands in his.

"Thanks Jake." I managed to say just before he leaned in to kiss me. I began to kiss back. I just couldn't refuse.

Great, now I'm doing just what I told Lilly and Jackson off for

_You know you want too_

Where have you been?

_Oh now you're excited to hear from me? You got Jake didn't you? So why would I need to be around?_

Well…I guess not then, but why now?

_Because you're having a great time and you just wanted to stop_

Because I know we're going to get caught

_Oh please, Lilly and Jackson didn't. Nobody ever walks through here; except maybe teachers._

Why would you say that?

"Stewart, Ryan! Follow me now!" I heard a teacher yell. It was Ms. Kunkle. She had just turned the corner and saw us.

Thanks for the warning

_You're the one who should have been paying attention_

It had only been a half a minute before Kunkle saw us. I had got so caught up, I hadn't even noticed. We shot apart from each other as quick as we could. But it wasn't quick enough because I had my arms all around Jakes neck. And his hands were hugging my back. We were both blushing and looking around the room. She demanded that we follow her.

"S-sorry Miley." Jake whispered to me as we walked.

"No its ok, I'm sure we'll only get a warning or something." I whispered back.

Then we entered her classroom and sat down on some desks at the front of the room.

"Now I'm sure you two are aware of public displays of affection during school hours aren't you?" Ms. Kunkle asked us.

"Yes and we're sorry and we'll never do it during school again." I said

"Alright then, I'll just let you off with a warning. Nothing like that during school." She said finally.

"Yes ma'am" Jake and I said to finish the conversation. And then we got up from our desks and left the room.

Once we were at the end of the hall. We felt like we could finally breathe.

"I'm sorry Miley, I shouldn't have done that so fast."

"No it's ok Jake, I went along with you. And we only got a warning so no harm done." I smiled then we walked into the lunch area.

But Jake grabbed my arm gently, and then pulled me to the stairs where nobody could see us. Then we sat down and he began to talk.

"W-wait, you went along with me? What do you mean, didn't you enjoy the kiss?" he asked hopefully.

"Oh yeah of course I did, I didn't mean it like that. I was just saying we didn't get into any trouble you know? But we could always try it again, cause I really did like it." I said in a flirty tone, with a devious smile.

"Oh so, you wanna now huh?" he smirked at me.

"Lunch doesn't last forever Jake."

Just after I said that, the warning bell for the next class rang.

"Wow, nice timing Miley." he smiled at me, very impressed by this and kissed me on the cheek. "So how about more of that after school?"

"Sure, I think it could happen. How about my house, five minutes after?" I smiled.

"Alright see you then."

He gave me a quick peck on the lips and then ran off to class.

I don't have those last classes with him and now I'm actually disappointed.

_You're gonna be late you know_

Yeah, but he's just so sweet right…wait a minute.

_Oh you know what you were going to say. Stop denying everything._

Ok, maybe he is being sweet right now. But I can't help it; I guess I do like him a lot.

_So that's why you invited him over after school for another make out session huh?_

What? No, I thought we were just going to study

_You never told him that_

Well we aren't really gonna-

_Mhmm…_

-------------

After school, I didn't see Jake. So I decided to walk home quickly with Lilly and meet him at my house.

"So Lilly, what happened with you and Jackson after you walked back to lunch?"

"Well what happened with you and Jake when we left you two in the hall?"

"Oh no, I asked you first."

"Alright, well we didn't go back right away. We stopped just before we got there and decided to go out on Friday. You know, just to know each other better." She said with a small smile.

"Oh Lilly that's so cute, I'm happy for you."

"Ok, so what about you and Jake?" she asked just as we arrived at my house.

"Well we uh…we just got caught by Kunkle, for being in an empty hall and she let us off with a warning." I said quickly in an innocent voice.

"What? That's ridiculous, nobody ever gets in trouble just for being in…" then it just hit Lilly. "Oh my gosh Miley, you didn't?!" she said with surprise and threw her book bag on the couch.

"Yeah well, nobody was around so he just kissed me first and I couldn't refuse. It was only for like, half a minute though." I said as I sat on the couch.

"Well that's still long enough to know you must really like him."

"Yeah I know, I guess I do. Oh I forgot, he should be here any minute. I invited him over to study."

"Study? You actually think you two are going to study?" Lilly chuckled and then walked over to the kitchen.

"W-well yeah why? What else did you think we would do?"

Lilly just simply giggled as she got out some ice cream and then a bowl.

"Miles, you honestly didn't have making out on your mind?" she asked as she was scooping her ice cream.

"Ok s-so maybe that was an idea."

_That was the whole point. You never told him you were going to study._

She laughed a bit more at my denial. Then she put away the ice cream and sat down at the table to start eating her bowl full of it.

"Fine it's exactly what he's coming here for. Oh and uh, I kinda told him about you and Jackson."

"What? I thought I said I didn't want to yet." she said with a mouthful of ice cream

"Well he just asked, because you two were alone together and walking down the hall really close. You know I would have had questions too if it were me."

"Ok, I guess that's fine. Oh where should I go?" she added when we heard the door bell ring.

Then Jackson came downstairs too. He smiled when he saw Lilly.

"Oh, hey Lilly why don't we-"

"Not upstairs. You know better." I said to Lilly as I walked to the door. "Just go, go out on the deck."

"Fine." She said then grabbed her bowl and left.

"I'll come with you Lilly." Jackson said and grabbed a spoon out of a drawer in the kitchen, then ran out to join Lilly. I just rolled my eyes and answered the door. It was Jake.

"Hey Miley, sorry I'm a little late, I had to get some homework I missed from school. But I'm here now."

"Yep, you're here now." I smiled at him.

Then we both walked to the couch. He set his book bag down on the floor and we both sat down next to each other.

"Well…" I started to break the awkward silence.

"Soo…"Jake tried to talk too, but just couldn't think of what to do next.

"Yep…..you know Lilly and Jackson are just-"

Then Jake planted one right on me for a few seconds.

"So, was that better then the first?" he asked

I gave him a small peck back and just smirked.

"I'll take that as a yes." He smiled, then leaned in slowly and we started kissing again.

This kiss became something more. Something more then I have ever felt. It lasted long and soon became heated. I never thought it possible between us.

I began to wrap my arms around the back of Jake's neck. His hands were gently holding my waist. Then just a few moments later, my hands were running through his perfect blonde hair. But soon I didn't feel his hands on my waist anymore. I could feel him massaging his way up my back. Then I realized I could actually feel his skin against mine. I had been so caught up in the moment, those several minutes. Too occupied to notice him put his hands underneath my shirt.

"J-Jake, I-I think we sh-should-" I said quietly, trying to break the kiss. Then he cut me off.

"Keep going? Yeah I know, feels nice doesn't it?" he said a bit out of breath, and then smiled at me.


	12. Feelings? Way To Complicated

**A/N** I know I know, it's been awhile. But I hope this long chapter makes up. It is long right? And don't worry about my other story- still in progress. I've just been a little busy. But I am open to ideas, which may help me write faster on the other stories. Thanks again for the reviews.

**Feelings? Way To Complicated...**

Miley's POV

"J-Jake, I-I think we should-" I said quietly, trying to break the kiss. Then he cut me off.

"Keep going? Yeah I know, feels nice doesn't it?" he said a bit out of breath, and then smiled at me.

Then he pushed his lips against mine once again and still kept his hands against my back. After a few more seconds of this pleasure, I decided to try and stop once more.

"N-no Jake…well I guess it does feel- I-I mean I think we, we should slow it down a bit." I said quietly and slowly pushed his arms down. I think he got the hint.

"Oh yeah…yeah sorry I guess I just got a little carried away for a minute." Then he pulled his arms away from me, put them in his lap and turned the other way from me- deep in thought. "Sorry"

_Uh oh, now he's distancing himself from you. You can't let that happen_

Yeah I know I can't, I didn't mean to hurt him

_Oh, so now you agree with yourself?_

Because he's sad now

_Hey, you're the one who pushed him away_

You're the one who got me here

_Only because you chose to listen. And you've been enjoying every moment of it_

I only stopped because he was getting carried away

_But you thought it felt nice too and you were even about to tell him. Why didn't you?_

Because it was too fast

_No it's not, so just tell him. Tell him right now. Hurry!_

"I will ok!" I practically yelled.

"What was that?" Jake asked confused.

He turned to me as I said this. I took his hand in mine again, hoping to comfort him. It helped.

"I-It was nothing, sorry. I was just going to say that I liked that too. But yeah, you did get a little carried away."

"Yeah, I'm sorry about-"

Jake started to say, but I gave him a quick kiss to shut him up.

"Don't worry about it, its ok. Just not so much next time." I smiled

"Next time huh?" he asked with a flirty tone. I seemed to have cheered him up. "Could that be right now?"

I was about to answer, but Lilly and Jackson came back inside.

Lilly's bowl was empty. Jackson had his arm around her shoulder, smiling at her, and was walking to the kitchen with her.

"Uh, maybe later, looks like they're back." I said quietly.

"Ok I uh, I gotta go anyway." Jake said, and then he gathered up his book bag and headed for the door. "Rain check?" Jake looked back at me and winked.

"You can count on it." I smiled back at him, and then he left.

Then I looked over at Lilly and Jackson, who had caused Jake to leave.

"What have you two been doing? Jake's gone now because of you." I walked into the kitchen to face them.

"Gosh Miles, excuse us." Lilly said a little taken aback. "I didn't know you wanted him to stay that bad. But you heard him; he said he had to leave anyway."

"No he didn't, he was just saying that because you walked in on us. But what about my first question, what have you two been doing out there anyway?" I eyed them back and forth suspiciously.

"Listen Lilly I uh, I gotta go study, but I'll see you at school." Jackson said to her.

Then he gave her a quick peck and ran upstairs. I just rolled my eyes and sat on the bar stool next to Lilly.

"Miley, come on, if-"

"No, it's still just a little weird that's all."

"Alright sorry, but why did Jackson just leave?"

"Because I just asked you what you guys were doing out there. He's obviously trying to avoid the question. So what about you Lilly, are you going to tell me?"

"Oh that, well I don't know what he ran away for. All we did was talk a little, maybe a kiss or two" she said with a small smile. "And he also ate most of my ice cream." She frowned and put her bowl in the sink.

"Well ok... hey Lilly, what about Oliver?" I added as the thought just popped into my head.

"I don't know, what about Oliver?"

"Well, he doesn't know about you and Jackson yet and I think you should tell him."

"Yeah I know I'll tell him, I just don't know when."

"I really think you should do it soon, because you know how he gets if he's the last one to know."

"Ok, ok I will. Just not-"

"Tomorrow Lilly! If you don't then I will." I said and folded my arms, trying to urge her on.

"Alright fine, I'll tell him at lunch tomorrow."

"Ok good. I just don't want him to find out on is own you know."

"Yes I know I'll make sure that doesn't happen. Well I gotta go; I need to be home before dinner, so I'll see you later." She said and walked to the door. I walked with her. "Wait a minute, what about you and Jake, what were you-"

"Like you said, gotta get home before dinner." I said really quick and smiled. Then I pushed her out the rest of the way and shut the door. It wasn't that big of a deal, so I can just tell her later.

-------------

The next day at school, I was sitting at lunch with just Oliver.

Jake had to miss that day because of a meeting for his TV show.

Lilly was at school, but I knew she was just simply avoiding Oliver.

"Hey Miley, have you seen Lilly?" Oliver asked as he glanced around the tables.

"Well I've seen her in classes, but she may have just gone home for lunch." I didn't think it was true though.

"Yeah ok, I guess I'll find her later then."

"Why did, did you need to talk to her about something particular?" I knew he had been getting suspicious. And now I just made things worse. Now I would have to find Lilly first.

"Well yeah, I was just wondering…well haven't you noticed that she has been spending more time with Jackson lately?" he said

"Oh uh, s-sort of…look I'll just help you find her after lunch." I smiled, trying to change the subject?

"But Miles, they've been like really-"

"It's really no big deal Oliver; they're just f-friends aren't they?"

"Well yeah, but hasn't that been a little close for-"

Just then I saw Lilly begin to walk up the stairs. Oliver's back was facing toward her, so he didn't see her then.

"Oh uh, Oliver I uh…I'll just be back in a minute." I said and ran off to catch up with her. Wow that was close. Another minute and I'm sure I would've told him everything.

Then I ran over to the stairs real quick and caught up with Lilly. She was at the top by the time I was there.

I tapped her on the shoulder and without the intention, I scared her. She flipped around fast.

"Oh my gosh! Miles you scared me." she said a bit out of breath and put a hand on her chest.

"Yeah ok, sorry. But Lilly, where have you been? Lunch is almost over and Oliver has been asking about you."

"W-well, I just got out of a class late." She tried to sound innocent.

I pulled her down with me to sit on a step of the stairs.

"Oh no you didn't, you're avoiding Oliver. Lilly you told me you'd tell him at lunch today. What is up with you today?"

"Ok I'm sorry; I guess I'm just a little nervous that's all."

"Alright, but we only have a few more minutes of lunch left. So if you don't tell him then I will." I didn't want to be too harsh but I didn't want to leave Oliver in the dark.

"Gosh Miles, talk about harsh."

"Ok sorry, but don't you owe him that much? You don't want to leave him in the dark do you? I mean come on; this isn't that big of a deal is it?"

"Well no, I guess not." She decided after a moment of thinking. "Ok I'll go tell him now." She said as she stood up.

"Great thanks; I'm proud of you Lilly." I smiled at her as we walked downstairs.

I noticed Oliver had turned around to see if we were coming. He slightly nodded his head; happy to see that I found Lilly. I nodded a little back. Lilly hadn't noticed.

"Yeah you're right; it isn't that big of a deal." Lilly said

Just then Jackson walked by us. She smiled.

"Hey girl, where have you been?" Jackson said to Lilly.

Then he gave her a kiss for a few seconds.

I was on the other side of them, a few steps up. So I looked over them and at Oliver; he was still turned around and saw exactly what I was hoping he wouldn't. He had found out in one of the worst ways.

His eyes were wide with shock, yet disappointment. Then he got up with his book bag and walked toward us; an angry look on his face.

I just slapped myself in the forehead. I couldn't even imagine what he was going to say now.

Oliver was nearly at the other end of the food court, so I had a minute to separate the two.

"O-o-ok, this is more public then the other day. So you don't want to get caught again!" I said to Lilly and Jackson.

Then I pulled them apart; grabbing each of their shoulders.

"Ok Miles I'm sorry, it was just…oh, oh hey Oliver." Lilly added as I turned her around as soon as Oliver walked right up to us. "Miley and I w-were just coming-"

"What? Coming to sit with me and play innocent, like nothing is going on between you two?" Oliver said and lightly hit Jackson in the shoulder.

"Dude, what's your problem?" Jackson said.

"Mine? How long has this been going on? And why…him?" Oliver asked and lightly shoved Jackson back by the shoulders.

Jackson didn't do anything but face Oliver.

Lilly tried to go in between them; I followed her.

"Oliver stop, I'm sorry ok. I was going to tell you." Lilly said. She still had no idea Oliver had seen their kiss.

"Listen, we were going to just a minute ago ok?" I said. Gosh I have never seen him so mad before. Was he just being protective? I thought Jackson was his friend? Or maybe could he actually be….jealous? Oh no. I hope Lilly can't see that. I sure hope it's not the truth.

"No Lilly, it's ok. You're not the one who has to be sorry." Jackson said.

Then we heard the warning bell for class ring. He glared at Oliver once more. Then he stepped back, took Lilly by the hand and walked her off to class.

The next class I had with just Oliver; that I was grateful for. Maybe now I could find out what the heck just happened.

But before I knew it, Oliver was walking in the opposite direction; heading for our class. He was taking long strides, trying to hurry. Although it wasn't necessary, seeing as how we had five more minutes.

I ran a little to catch up with him. He was almost at the end of the hallway, where our classroom was. When I was just behind his back I called out to him.

"Oliver wait!" I tapped him on the shoulder.

He looked sideways, but kept walking. This made me mad now, so I grabbed his shoulder to stop him. He stopped completely without complaint- just silence. He just looked at the ground. I was standing next to him now.

"Oliver, what is up with you?" I asked a little quietly.

No response. I moved around in front of him. He still stared at the ground.

"Please Oliver, at least look at me. What's going on?" I asked again.

He sighed, and then looked over at the wall next to him and leaned on it, on his shoulder. We were just next to our classroom, so we had a few more minutes to talk.

"Lilly" he said finally, and then looked up at me.

"Lilly? Lilly what?" I asked a little confused, but in a way I knew where this was going and didn't want it to.

"Lilly is what's up with me, she is what is going on ok? I just…I didn't mean to act that way to Jackson, but he...he took her before…" Oliver paused and pursed his lips and decided to finish. "…before I could." He finished quietly.

"W-wait so you…you like Lilly?" I had already thought it was true, but I just had to confirm it.

"Yeah, yeah Miles I do. But it doesn't matter now does it? She found someone and that's it. There's nothing else I can do. There's nothing else I will do. Just let her be happy right?" he said quietly with a sad tone in his voice. Then walked into the classroom and I watched him.

**A/N** Thanks for the reviews last time. But I'd like to ask for at least six or seven. Then I'll keep writing...


	13. A Change Of Heart

**A/N **Wow, I know it has been a long time. But in my defense, I just sure hope there are alot of _Harry Potter_ fans out there. I know you'll understand. Reading _book 7_ is all I can say for my excuse. But now I can finally breathe. That was quite the book!

**A Change Of Heart**

Miley's POV

I couldn't think of anything to say to this. I walked in the room and sat down next to him just as the bell rang.

I wasn't paying much attention to the teacher's regular lectures; just mostly thinking about what to do next. Now I was the one stuck to decide who should go for whom.

_Don't worry about it; they can deal with it themselves_

Hello, they're my friends. I've got to do something

_Alright, what's it gonna be then?_

Well first thing is first- who does Lilly really like?

_Yeah, who does Lilly really like?_

I hate you, you know?

_What? I was just agreeing with you_

No, you were repeating me

_You know, by hating me, you're basically saying you just hate thinking._

Now you're the one that isn't making sense at all. Oh whatever, just leave

-------------

After class I caught Oliver before he could leave for his next class.

He was a little annoyed, but stopped all the same and let me talk to him.

"Hey, are you busy after school? Because I was thinking you Lilly and I could hang-"

"Nope, sorry. I've gotta stay here and catch up on some homework." He sighed

I just raised an eyebrow at this statement. This wasn't like him.

"It's not detention or anything; Kunkle just noticed my grades falling a little…in biology. So she suggested that I…that I work a bit with her after school today." He said

Then he hiccupped. He tried to cover it up by quickly following it with a short, fake cough. But it didn't help.

"Oliver?"

"Yes?" he replied innocently

"You're a terrible liar you know that?" I smirked at him.

"Excuse me? That wasn't…hiccup!" then he punched his chest with his fist and gave another fake cough. "…w-wasn't a lie." He smiled.

"Mhmm…sure. Lilly told me that when you lie you hiccup." I smirked again as he frowned at me- defeated.

"Yeah ok, fine. So maybe I just don't want to go."

"Well why didn't you just tell me? You didn't have to lie about it."

"Alright I'm sorry it's just…I just don't feel like talking to Lilly right now."

"What? But I thought you just said-"

"I know I know, I said I like her and I'm not mad at her or anything. I just…need some time ok? So just hang without me."

Then with that he walked off to his next class just as the warning bell rang.

I only had another minute to get to class. It was only a few doors down, so I made it. But the walk seemed like forever with all these thoughts filling my head.

-------------

As soon as school was out, I rushed to Lilly's locker to meet her there.

She was just closing the door and about to walk away, but I caught her in time. I grabbed the locker door just before she closed it.

"Oh no you don't, Lilly we need to talk." I had scared her again.

"Oh gosh Miley! Would you stop appearing out of nowhere like that? Now that's just scary." Then she closed the door.

"Yeah ok, sorry. But anyway, we need to talk about-"

"Oliver I know. I know he saw me and Jackson together, but why don't the three of us go to the beach later? I'll talk to him then."

"No uh Lilly, there's a bit more then him just finding out from that kiss." I said to her a little nervously. Now I didn't know what to do. Was I supposed to tell her or was Oliver? Well now that she has Jackson where's the harm right?

"The kiss? He didn't just see us together, he saw that kiss too? Oh man, so that's why he's mad." She stomped her foot.

"Well, yeah Lilly I should talk to you about that." I said a bit nervously. "But let's go to the beach first. I think that would be a better place to talk."

"Uh ok, sure let's go." She said a bit slowly and suspiciously.

"Oh wait, I gotta call my Dad first and tell him not to pick me up, then we can walk from here." I said as I already began to get out my cell phone and was calling him.

"Ok well what about Oliver, can he come too?" Lilly asked when I finished my short conversation with my Dad.

"No, he told me he's gotta…um, stay after and do some extra homework with Kunkle." I smiled at her.

Then I desperately tried to suppress a giggle that I knew would come, because I was also bad at lying. But it was too hard, it came right out. I giggled a few seconds after I told her what he wasn't really doing.

"What was that?" then she eyed me suspiciously

"Nothing, I just…thought of something funny. So how about the beach, huh? We better hurry."

Then I grabbed her hand and started to pull her out of the school. Once we were out, Lilly stopped so I stopped pulling her.

"W-wait, what about Oliver, is he really staying after school? Since when does he work with Kunkle?"

"Uh, w-well…since, since today." I smiled, and then giggled again.

Lilly just folded her arms and smirked at me. I slapped myself in the forehead because she had already figured out I was lying and I couldn't help it.

"Uhu, Miles you know you can't lie." She smiled

"Yeah I know and it's not really fair, you did this to me."

"True." She said with a look of satisfaction. "Hey, but what's the real truth about Oliver?" she pushed for more info.

"Ok I'll tell you at the beach." I said as we began to walk away from school.

"Oh, what about Jake, where has he been?"

"He had to miss school today for his show stuff. I text him like a minute ago and he said he will still be there until like, the evening." I finished as we approached the bar at Rico's.

"Oh I'm sorry. Well I guess that gives us more time to talk." She added with a smile.

"Yep, sure does." I said a little nervously

I still wasn't sure if I wasn't doing the right thing, but I knew she had to know somehow.

We ordered some drinks and then walked along the beach.

"So Miles, what was it you're going to-"

"Ok, first I just want to ask you how…" I took a deep breath. I didn't think this first part would be too easy. "…how much do you like Jackson?"

"Come on Miley, not this again. Look, if it really bothers you then I won't-"

"No no, this isn't about me, it really isn't. I'm totally fine with all that. But I just want to know how much do you like him? I mean think about it…do you _really_ like him?"

There was a pause for a moment as we were slowly striding down the beach and sipping their drinks. Lilly looked as if she was deep in thought. Then another minute passed and she broke the silence.

"I, I don't know. I guess I never really thought about it before. I mean when he first kissed me it was a nice moment. So I figured we might start dating, because he can be sweet sometimes." She said and shrugged.

"So you only started dating him because you kissed him?"

"Well n…well yeah I-I guess I did?" Lilly said quietly and looking a little worried.

Then she glanced over to a shady spot of sand covered by some trees, just a few feet in front of us. She walked quickly over to it and I followed her.

We both sat down; the sand was cool from the shade. And the view was facing the ocean. It was a nice place to think and talk about things.

"So Lilly, does this mean you…" I didn't know how to say this now, or even what to say. "…you're just with him for no reason?"

"Well I thought there was something at first, but I guess it just doesn't make sense now that I think about it. Now it just sort of feels…fake." She said and looked down at the sand around her.

I looked at the reflection of the sky against the ocean as we talked.

"Wait, what were you going to say about Oliver now?"

"Well Lilly, he…he was mad because…" Ok I know Oliver won't do this anytime soon, so I just gotta go straight out with it. "…well because he was jealous."

"Oh my gosh really?!" Lilly said very surprised and looked over at me, although she had a hint of excitement in her at the same time, which she tried to hide. "Uh, oh I mean really? W-why would he be?" she said innocently in an oddly high pitched voice.

"Well he told me after lunch. He was, well he _is_ jealous because…" gosh why is this so hard to tell her? "…because he likes you, but-"

"But I'm with Jackson." Lilly said very quietly, and then looked up at the ocean.

"So Lilly, do you…like Oliver?" I asked a little hesitantly.

"Well I…" she paused for a moment as realization suddenly hit her. "…Yeah, yeah I do." She said perking up and then a smile began to form on her face.

"Aw really that's so cute. You guys are so…wait a minute, what are you doing with Jackson then?" it suddenly hit me.

"Well it looks like we better get home soon. Ok Miles, let's go."

Then Lilly got up and brushed some sand off her legs. Clearly she was trying to avoid this topic. But I got up and did the same, then asked her again. This time it was in a slow voice, just to bug her and get her to answer.

"Lilly, what are you doing with Jackson?"

"Look Miley, I told you before, we had a nice kiss so I thought I'd go out with him."

Then she began to walk away and head toward Rico's

"W-whoa whoa, wait a minute Lilly do you know what you're doing now?!" I said a little loud as I caught up and began to walk with her. "Now that you know Oliver likes you _and_ you realize you like him back- that means you're leading Jackson on."

Just after I said this she stopped because we had arrived at Rico's and she saw Jackson, working behind the bar. We were near a table, several feet away, so Jackson hadn't noticed us yet.

Lilly's eyes were wide at what I had just said and also with fear. I thought it was because she was afraid to confront Jackson right then. But she wasn't looking at him. Oliver had just walked in on the opposite side of Rico's; looking at the ground while walking.

Jackson still didn't notice any of us because he was still helping a customer. But once Oliver walked into view, his hands in his pockets nervously; he looked up from the ground and saw us. He was just a few tables away.

**A/N** The reviews were great from the last chapter. Keep them up!


	14. Why?

**A/N** Yeah I know it's been awhile, but here it is! And it's really long too. In fact I think it's the longest chapter I have among all my stories. But I have someone else to thank for that...

_Dedication_**: He Breaks My Heart3 Everytime!!!**

_She helped me out with nearly half of this chapter. I couldn't have done it without her. Thanks sooo much!!_

**Disclaimer**: I've been forgetting, so here it is for my whole story basically: I don't own Hannah Montana- simple as that!

So here is chapter 14-

**Why?**

Miley's POV

Jackson still didn't notice any of us because he was still helping a customer. But once Oliver walked into view, his hands in his pockets nervously; he looked up from the ground and saw us. He was just a few tables away.

Oliver's eyes met Lilly's and they were in a trance. She kept them locked on his too. Probably from this new found information I had just given her. Not a word was said for a solid minute.

I was getting annoyed so I broke the silence.

"Hey Oliver, it looks like you made it, thanks for coming!"

I gave him sort of a big fake smile and walked toward him- fast. Thinking he might turn away at my sudden outburst.

Then Lilly and Oliver's heads slightly shook as they both came out of that small trance.

"Oh uh yeah…yeah I did. I thought I'd see what you were doin you know?" he said casually and shrugged his shoulders.

"Thanks Oliver. Hey why don't we get some drinks?" Lilly said in a high pitched voice.

"But Lilly you uh…"

Oliver pointed at Lilly's hands. She blushed as she saw that she was already holding a drink.

"Oh, w-well I…um do you want anything?"

"No thanks I-"

"Yeah ok…"

"Oh, sweet nibblets! Would you two just talk already?!" I demanded of them. Then I pushed them slightly closer to one another. "You're not acting normal around each other. We all know what Oliver came here for, right Oliver?" well I didn't mean to put him on the spot like that, but he needed to get it out sooner or later. Especially now, since I already told Lilly.

Oliver took his hands out of his pockets after I had scooted them together. They were just a few feet apart still. But at least I knocked them into their senses and Oliver finally spoke.

"Lilly I…I actually came here to tell you that I was just…well I've just been…" he stopped in mid sentence and looked around him.

He slowly looked from his right to his left side. He saw me on his left, but didn't mind me. Then he took a step closer to Lilly and took her hands in his. Still, he took another moment to say something. I didn't realize that it would be this hard for him to admit this to Lilly. I was just about to lose my patience at him taking so long. But finally he finished quietly.

"Ever since I heard you and Jackson were together, I've just been a little jealous." Oliver finally admitted quietly.

"Oliver you-"

"I know I know I shouldn't be acting selfish. I know you are happy with Jackson, but just wanted you to know that I didn't mean to act like that towards Jackson. First I thought I was just being protective, but then I realized I really do have feelings for you Lilly."

I tried not to show my excitement at this next action of Oliver's. It was so obvious, and fast, so they didn't notice my smile.

Oliver suddenly pressed his lips against Lilly's. I watched Lilly looking a little shocked yet excited at the same time, so she kissed back for another few seconds.

It was only for about five seconds and then Oliver pulled away. Lilly looked at me and saw me beaming. She blushed.

"Miles what?"

"I can't believe you guys." I chuckled "You both sure took long enough."

"What? So you knew this was going to happen right now?" Lilly asked a little shocked.

"Well duh…I mean sort of. Yeah fine, but wasn't it obvious you two?"

Lilly looked back at Oliver and I could tell she agreed.

Then Oliver began telling Lilly something. But I wasn't listening. I suddenly realized where we were all standing. Then somewhere in the back of my mind, I automatically remembered Jackson. And then Jackson's work schedule that he had showed me just before the new school year started.

I silently cursed myself for this. I didn't need to turn around; I could already feel his eyes on us. I wasn't afraid of him, I was actually sorry for him. Why did everyone always have to find out the hard way?

We had been standing at a table in clear view of the bar at Rico's. Even though I knew he was staring at us, I looked behind me anyway. I was right, Jackson had been watching us.

When he saw me look at him he had the oddest expression on his face. It was sort of an 'I understand' look. Then he simply gave me a small nod. I gave him a confusing look.

Lilly had been talking to Oliver quietly, but then obviously noticed me looking weird.

"Miley, what are you doing? What's the matter?" Lilly asked

I turned to her and straightened up and acted like everything was fine. But Lilly looked in the direction I was looking. At that point I knew it would still be fine, because of Jackson's 'I'll-be-ok' looks.

Lilly's mouth dropped, she looked nervous. This was her boyfriend, so I didn't know why she would be. Well I suppose the kiss with Oliver, would have been a big factor. Now I just felt really bad to be in Lilly's position.

I told Lilly that Jackson would get over it. Especially now that he had told me so; just with a knowing look. But now it was my turn to take action again.

She was still frozen to the spot, but I pulled her by the hand over to the bar. She looked right at Jackson. But he had a soft expression on his face. I knew they needed to be alone, so I pulled Oliver down along the side of the beach with me.

"Hey, hey wait, where're we goin?" Oliver asked as we tumbled down a sandy hill.

"Listen Oliver, Lilly and Jackson are about to breakup. So I don't think they want us standing right behind them."

"Yeah that's true. If it were me, I would want privacy too…wait! They're going to break up?"

"Yep. Lilly told me that her feelings for Jackson weren't really more then friends. She likes you more Oliver. Why do you think she kissed you back?"

A small, goofy smile appeared on Oliver's face and he looked rather pleased with himself. I couldn't help but giggle a little. And then we just waited a few more minutes until Lilly showed up after talking with Jackson.

Lilly's POV

As I saw Miley pull Oliver down the hill and onto the beach, I almost wanted to run after them. But I knew she was giving Jackson and me some privacy. I was grateful, but at the same time I felt horrible for doing this to him.

When they were gone I sat at the bar. Jackson was staring at me intently, waiting for one of us to speak first.

"Listen Jackson, to be honest, when I first kissed you-" Jackson cut me off.

"It was nice but there wasn't anything special too it. I just kept on-"

"Because I thought you felt something. Then I thought-"

"This meant we were going to date." Jackson finished.

"Exactly!" My eyes widened with excitement.

I was so glad that he understood how I had felt. He chuckled at my excitement and our understanding.

"Listen Lilly, Dex is having a big party at his house tonight. I was gonna ask you, but I really think you and Oliver should go together."

"Aw Jackson are you sure? I mean I am really-"

"No don't worry about it; you and Oliver are perfect for each other." He smiled at me.

"Thanks so much Jackson." I then gave him a small hug over the bar. He returned it for a few seconds.

"No problem. I might be there too, so look out for me."

"Alright see you around."

Then I walked in the direction of Miley and Oliver.

Miley's POV

"Miley check this out."

Oliver pointed to a spot over the small hill we just walked over. I had just sat down comfortably, in the sand. Then I rolled my eyes and got up to look anyway.

He was pointing at the back of Rico's surf shack and saw Lilly talking to Jackson.

"So, what about it?"

"Well don't you wanna-"

"No, Oliver why do you think I left them alone? I'm not gonna eavesdrop, that's rude. Besides, the waves are crashing so you wouldn't be able to hear a thing anyway." I smirked and folded my arms.

"Fine, I guess you're right." Then Oliver grabbed my shoulder to turn me around, because I was headed to sit back down again. "Look, look Lilly's coming! Oh wait never mind she just stood up from the bar. Ok now she is leaning back down on it again…to hug Jackson?!"

I wasn't even watching the shack. With Oliver's perfect play-by-plays, who needed to see it live? So I was just looking at the waves as he held onto my shoulder and told me how Lilly leaned back onto the bar to….hug Jackson? Now I had to interfere.

"Say what?"

"Look, oh well not anymore it was brief, but they still hugged. Miles what do you think that means?"

"Whoa, slow down boy, gettin a little to paranoid. Look I told you they just broke up, so they're just friend's now." This seemed to loosen him up a lot.

"Whew, ok you're right I guess I was."

"Wait a minute, who hugged who Oliver?" I was kind of worried now. This might have actually hurt Jackson.

"Oh um, it was a little hard to tell, but I think Lilly hugged him."

"Ok then, Oliver I'll be back in a second." I said then ran up a pathway toward the back of Rico's shack.

"Wait but, Mile…Oh look here she comes!"."

I heard Oliver calling me, but I just wanted to see how Jackson was doing.

I saw Lilly leaving just as I arrived at the back entrance. Once Lilly walked all the way over the hill, Jackson stopped watching her and turned around to see me.

I was leaning in the doorway. The door that they normally keep closed, but when Jackson's working, well I'm just surprised he hasn't gotten fired again.

"Oh uh, hey Miles, what are you doing here."

"Jackson I just wanted to see how you were holding up."

"Don't worry about it alright? I'm fine I really am."

"Are you really sure? I mean you didn't look so sure about-"

"No really I am, alright? I know I didn't look it, but I am. In fact I just told Lilly to go to Dex's party with Oliver and I think they're perfect for each other. I also said that I was feelin the same way she was. I felt a little unsure about things you know?"

"Ok, thanks Jackson I'm glad you're ok with it." I smiled. "So when is Dex having this party?"

"Um, Friday night, well ok I guess that would be tonight, at about 8. I think I'm gonna go and you-"

"Aw man…" I stomped on the floor, suddenly realizing I had plans. "I have a Hannah concert." I said with frustration.

"Oh yeah, sorry Miles."

"Oh it's ok. Well let me know how it was." I said sadly and began to walk away toward Lilly and Oliver.

"Will do." Jackson shouted after me.

-------------

"Why can't you just have your dad cancel the concert?" Lilly moaned as we looked over outfits for her to wear at Dex's party tonight.

I sighed in frustration, "Lilly we have been over this ten times already! Hannah has never missed a concert! She can't just let down all her fans just because me, Miley, wants to go to a party-"

"But Miley this isn't just any party! This is like the second biggest party of the year! You have to come!" Lilly continued to whine for about five more minutes until I forced her into the bathroom to try on an outfit I put together for her.

Lilly walked out of the bathroom in a simple jean skirt with a black cami and a white v-neck, "Oh my god! You have to wear this!" I stated as Lilly went to look at herself in the mirror.

"Do you think Oliver will like it?"

"Are you kidding me?! That boy will be all over you!" Lilly beamed.

"Thanks Miles." She hugged me, "Are you-" but I cut her off.

"Lilly, I told you, I want too, but I can't. Sor-" but I was cut off by my phone ringing, "It's Jake!" I smiled happily as I looked at the caller ID, "Hey!"

"Hey Miles, what's up?"

"Just helping Lilly pick out an outfit for Dex's party tonight." I said walking over and laying down on my bed.

"Dex is having a party?"

"Yeah, I guess. Jackson mentioned it today." I replied, as I watched Lilly play with some of the Hannah makeup.

"Oh, are you going?"

"Can't; family thing." I lied.

"Tell Jake he can come with Oliver and I if he wants to." Lilly suggested.

I quickly asked Lilly if she was sure and she said that it would be fun, "Lilly wants to know it you want to go with her and Oliver?"

Jake didn't answer right away, but then said he wouldn't want to intrude, but Lilly insisted, so he finally gave in, "Do you mind if I go Miles?"

"Why would I mind?" he replied that he didn't know so I assured him that he should go and have some fun.

"Okay, then tell Lilly I will pick her and Oliver up at… what time is the party at?"

I giggled, "Seven."

"Well tell them I will see them at seven." I told Lilly and she told him that would be fine and that she had to leave, I waved to her as she left. "Hey Miles? I have to go, I'll call you tomorrow. Okay?" Jake and I said our goodbyes and I started looking through my Hannah closet again for an outfit for Hannah to wear at the concert tonight.

- - - - - - -

Around seven thirty I was ready to leave for the concert when dad came inside shaking his head, "Hey Miles, the concert has been rescheduled because of a gas leak near-" but I cut him off.

"YES! Now I can go to Dex's party with Jake, Lilly, Oliver, and possibly Jackson if he went!" I screamed in delight.

"Whoa slow down there. I never agreed to let you go to a party, how do I know-"

"Daddy, I know this guy, he's really sweet, and if there is ANY alcohol or drugs at the party, I will leave immediately!" I said trying to assure him that I was responsible and I knew what dangers drinking and drugs were.

After about two minutes of reassuring my dad that the party was going to be safe, he gave in and let me go.

I quickly ran up the stairs and got changed into a knee length jean skirt, and a black and white layered shirt, and put my hair down. Then I ran back down the stairs and put on a pair of black Vans and ran out the door with a quick goodbye to my dad.

Jake's POV

When Lilly, Oliver, and I got to the party there was two sections of the house, the quieter side which had like the food and drinks, and the other side had the music and dancing.

"This looks awesome!" Oliver yelled over the music.

"I know!" Lilly agreed. Oliver asked Lilly to dance just then and I was left alone, so I wondered into the quieter side of the house to see what they had to drink.

When I got over to the drink section of the room a couple of guys from my grade came up to me and we started to talk about stuff like the basketball game that was on the night before last, and other guy stuff.

As we continued to talk I grabbed a drink from the table behind me and without really looking at it I drunk it. It was horrible! I nearly spit it out, but all the guys were laughing so I swallowed it, "What? Not good, Jake?" one of the guys asked, I wasn't sure what it was, but all the other guys were drinking it, so I figured it would be cool to drink it even if I didn't know what it was, and that it tasted horrible.

About two minutes later I was on my third cup of the foul tasting liquid and I was suddenly feeling really relaxed, "Dude, this party is awesome!" I said to Dex and he just smirked.

I drank two more cups of the gold color liquid and started to feel lightheaded so I sat down in the corner away from the rest of the guys.

I wish Miley was here…

_Yeah, then you guys could have danced and had some fun._

Yeah, Miley is full of fun. I wonder why she wants to take our relationship slow though; does she not want me? No, that can't be it! Who can resist me? I'm Jake Ryan!

_Maybe there is another guy?_

No, Miley wouldn't have her eye on another guy!

_Well she could, maybe she thinks you're not as great of a kisser and stuff and that is why she made you stop that one time._

She thinks I'm not a good kisser?! Oh I will show her…

Lilly's POV

Oliver and I danced for about twenty minutes until I got tired and realized we had sort of ditched Jake, "Hey Oliver, I'm going to go find Jake."

"Oh okay, do you want me to come?" aw!

"Nah, that's okay, but if you want to look in here to see if he is dancing, that would help."

Oliver agreed then kissed me on the cheek before we went our separate ways to find Jake.

I made my way through the very crowed dance room and into the quieter part of the house. I immediately saw Jake sitting on the floor holding a red plastic cup, oh my god! He looks totally out of it! Oh my god! I bet the punch was spiked or something like what happens in the movies!

I ran over next to him, "Jake, are you okay?!"

Miley's POV

I walked though the door of Dex's party, and saw how many people were here, "Whoa…" great now I have to find Lilly, Oliver, and Jake in this mess.

I figured Lilly and Oliver would be dancing so I followed the sound of the music and after about two minutes of searching I spotted Oliver, "Oliver!"

"Hey Miley! What are you doing here I thought you had a Hann-" I slapped my hand over his mouth.

"Shh!" Oliver pushed my hand away and apologized for almost slipping about my secret, "Its okay and it got canceled because of a gas leak." I said looking around for Lilly and Jake, "Hey Oliver, where is Jake and Lilly?"

"I don't know. Lilly and I spilt up about two minutes ago to go look for Jake, but I think Lilly walked over to the quieter side of the house." Oliver and I worked our way through the crowd and finally managed to get out of party central and into the more mellower side of the house.

"Phew, I didn't think we were going to make it out of there alive!" I said slightly out of breath.

"I know! It's crazy!" Oliver added.

I nodded and started looking around for Lilly and Jake and when I did spot them they were breaking my heart…

Jake's POV

"Jake, are you okay?!" I saw Lilly, Miley's best friend run over and kneel down next to me.

_You should test your amazing kissing skills out on Lilly and see if thinks that you are good_

But what about Miley?

_What if she was lying about the "Family thing" when really she was making out with some guy because you aren't as good as a kisser as she would like?_

I turned quickly and grabbed Lilly by the shoulders and pressed my lips onto hers.

Lilly didn't response to the kiss instead she tried to pull away, but I held her in place, "How could you?!" I know that voice… it sounds so familiar… shit!

I quickly broke the kiss and saw Miley and Oliver standing about ten feet away, with tears streaming down her cheeks.

**A/N** Hope you all liked it. Please review and keep in mind the author, **He Breaks My Heart3 Everytime.** She wrote half too. Oh and I also have a new story coming up, so look out for it within the next week...


	15. Forgive Him?

**A/N** Sorry its been awhile, but here it is. And thanks for the reviews.

**Dedication: **_He Breaks My Heart3 Everytime_

_For giving me more ideas- couldn't do it without her..._

**Forgive Him?**

Jake's POV

Lilly didn't respond to the kiss instead she tried to pull away, but I held her in place, "How could you?!" I know that voice… it sounds so familiar… shit!

I quickly broke the kiss and saw Miley and Oliver standing about ten feet away, with tears streaming down her cheeks.

At once I knew it was too late to run after her. My reflexes weren't fast enough and my thoughts also took time to catch up with the action going on around me.

Everyone at the party was too caught up in the music and dancing, so they weren't paying attention to this little scene. After Miley yelled, she ran out the door. Oliver was still standing there and staring me and Lilly down with a death glare. His fists were clenched and turning white.

I wish I could have responded to Miley running out the door, but that was too quick for me right now. So what I had left was Lilly and Oliver. Hopefully they would hear what I have to say.

With much effort and no help from Lilly, I stood up from the ground and stumbled over to Oliver. Lilly just stood where she was, across the room and waited.

Wait a minute, why am I walking to Oliver? He looks like he's about to kill me

_Good point, so turn around_

I'm already here

_Well never drink like this again then. You're so slow_

It wasn't me was it? It was you

_Yeah, the other part of your head, so basically you_

But…uh oh, it looks like he's about to knock me out.

I made an attempt to hold onto Oliver's shoulder for a bit of balance. He looked disgusted at me and shook my hand off of him. So instead I leaned against the wall.

"Look Oliver, please please l-listen ok? C-could you just, just come over here with L-Lilly so, so I-I can explain?" I desperately asked him and tried my best not to fall over. But I was still swaying heavily. I definitely looked drunk.

"Dude, you're drunk! That already explains it all!" he yelled into my face. Then Lilly walked over. "I'm not gonna blame you alright?" Oliver told her in a calmer voice. Then he raised it at me again. "But we're definitely blaming you! I mean why would you ever drink like this Jake? What the hell were you thinking? How could you hurt my best friends?! Especially your girlfriend?"

"Oliver, would you please just listen?" my head was getting less fuzzy, so my sentence came out more clearly. "I didn't-"

"Didn't what? Didn't mean to, didn't meant to hurt Miley like this, didn't think it would go this far? Well it has gone too far Jake and you did hurt Miley!" he kept yelling. "I don't think she'll give you another chance from something like this."

"Listen, you guys I…I…"

But I couldn't finish my sentence. After those last words, I swayed so much to where I finally couldn't help it, and fell on the floor. Just before I was about to fall asleep, I looked up with one eye open and saw Oliver looking down at me.

"Come on Lilly, let's go." He said and grabbed Lilly's hand and they walked out the door.

Now I laid there with both my eyes closed and felt just like I was about to fall asleep. But then I realized it wasn't too late at night. And I might still have a chance to fix some things.

This thought made me even more determined to fix things. So I pushed myself up from the ground and held the walls to steady myself. Even though I was still dizzy, I managed to walk out the front door.

I saw Jackson pulling up to the house and Oliver and Lilly were getting into the car.

"Oliver, wait! Please just just hear me out." I said to him. I was only a few feet away from the car, so I didn't have to yell.

He looked down at the ground and looked hesitant for a moment. Then he looked back up at me from the other side of the car. He shot me a dirty look and got in the car.

I couldn't let this happen. I knew Jackson was asking them for an explanation about what was going on right now. So he hadn't driven away yet. Even though I was still dizzy I was thinking more quickly now.

I walked up, pulled the handle of the car, slid in and sat down.

Lilly was in the front so that meant I was sitting next to-

"Jake get out of here! You're really beginning to piss me off!" Oliver yelled at me.

"Gosh Oliver, would you calm down? Give the guy a break." Jackson suddenly said.

"Jackson, you don't understand what Jake just did; he-"

"Oliver, not now ok?" Lilly said and looked back at him from the front seat. "Look Jackson could you please take us home and we'll talk there." Lilly said and turned to Jackson.

"Yeah ok. Wait, um…whose house, yours or mine?" Jackson asked and began to pull away from Dex's house.

"Oh uh, yours? 'Cause this kinda involves Miley too."

"Wait Lilly are you sure? Miley's not gonna want to see him now." Oliver said in a quiet voice.

Apparently he was thinking I wouldn't overhear, just because it looked like I was asleep.

I had my eyes closed and was laying my head back on the seat and listening to everything they said. I didn't like what Oliver just said. I wanted to explain to Miley now. I _had_ to explain to Miley now.

I lifted my head up slowly and scared Oliver who thought I was asleep.

"Dude, can you please just shut the hell up. So I can just come with you guys and say something at least?" I asked him

He looked at me grudgingly. "Alright fine."

"Thank you." I mumbled and laid my head back again for another few minutes until we were home.

When we all walked in I saw Miley sitting on the couch in her pajamas, watching a movie. She was also holding a container of ice cream.

Lilly walked in first and so she didn't move. But once she saw the rest of us walk in, her eyes went wide. Then once she saw me stumble in and grasp the doorway for support, she glared at me and ran upstairs; Lilly ran after her.

"Way to go Jake." Oliver shot at me.

Then he and Jackson sat down on the chairs. I lay down on the couch.

"Listen Oliver, you already know that I was drunk. And that's just part of it, so that's why I did what I did. Look I'm sorry alright?" I mumbled and held my head. I had a huge headache now.

"W-wait, you're drunk?" Jackson asked in surprise.

"Jackson could you just stay outta this right now?" Oliver looked at him and then turned back to me. "Yeah ok, I guess I've been a bit hard on you Jake."

"Thanks. I could use some Aspirin if you wouldn't mind."

"Sure, I'll get you some." Jackson offered and went into the kitchen.

"Could you also please let me explain some things Oliver?" I asked him

"Well I think we should get Miley and Lilly back down here first."

"Alright I'll go get them." Jackson said after he handed me some water and Aspirin. Then he jogged up the stairs to get the girls.

Miley's POV

This tub of ice cream was all Lilly needed to see, to know that I was really upset. So I decided to get up and ask her what was going on. But then I saw Jake walk in. Now I made a run for my room. I didn't want to see him right now.

I knew Lilly would follow and I was right. When I was in my room, I turned around to close my door and she was standing right there. I didn't make an attempt to shut her out. Instead I just stood there. She took this as an invitation to pass by me and come in. So then I slammed the door and ran over to my bed and flopped back on it.

"Listen Miley you know me, you have to believe that I would never do anything like that to you alright?"

Lilly obviously saw that I had been crying. So she decided to be the one to talk right away. She walked up to my bed and sat next to me; I sat up.

"Lilly its ok I don't blame you." Her face lit up with relief. "I saw how Jake was grabbing onto you like that and that you were trying to move away."

"Miley I'm really sorry."

"No, its ok, I could tell that he was drunk."

"Yeah, that's what it was. That's what we came here to tell you."

"But I just want to know why he would ever get drunk like that."

"Oh yeah and that's why Jake came here, he said he-"

Then someone was knocking loudly on my door.

"Miley, Jake said he has something he wants to tell you." Came Jackson's slightly muffled voice, from behind the door.

"Ok we'll be down in a minute." Lilly answered for me.

"Thanks. Alright let's go." I said and began to get up.

"Wait, before we go you should know that Jake sounded really desperate too get to you and talk this out. So I think you listen to him."

"Thanks Lilly, I guess I should."

And with that we both walked out of my room and down the stairs.

The guys were all talking. I saw Jake lying on the couch, holding his head and looking half asleep. And on the coffee table next to him was a glass of water and some Aspirin.

Once I entered the room Oliver and Jackson stopped talking. Then Jake opened an eye, saw me, and shot up from the couch quicker than it looked like he should have.

He ran over to me and gently took my hands in his. "Miley! Look Miley I am really sorry I-"

I took my hands out of his and walked away from him and sat on the couch.

"Listen Jake, I guess I can understand that it was the drinking that made you do this. But what I want to know is why. Why did you even drink one in the first place?"

He didn't answer right away. He walked over to the couch and sat down on the opposite end as me. I guess he could tell that I wanted some space from him right now.

"Well this is a little embarrassing but-"

"Hey guys." I stopped Jake from what he was saying because I realized that he wanted us to have some privacy. "Could ya'll go away please?" I looked at the others in the room.

"Oh right, sorry." Lilly said and went upstairs to my room.

"Yeah I'll just go to….to your room?" Oliver asked me. I just nodded and so he ran up after Lilly.

"Jake if you do any-"

"Jackson, don't worry I'm fine. And Jake's just…well he's tired ok so don't worry." I tried to assure Jackson, who was being really protective right now. But I couldn't blame him.

"Alright, I'll see you later then." Then he walked upstairs to his room. But slowly and glancing back every few feet.

"Jackson!"

"Alright alright, sorry." then he ran upstairs.

When he was finally gone, I looked over at Jake. We were still on opposite ends of the couch. I actually felt more comfortable in this situation.

"So Jake, can you please explain to me why the hell you started drinking?! That's all I want to know, because that's what's making me pissed off right now."

He was a little caught off guard by my outburst, but I didn't care. I didn't really care about his feelings right now, because he had really hurt mine. So I only cared about an explanation. He drank and I wanted to know why.

"Oh yeah thanks for clearing everyone out by the way."

"Yeah no problem." stalling, I know it.

"W-well, as I was saying it's a little embarrassing. But I was just upset that you wanted to take things slow. That got me to thinking that, that's one step to breaking up or something. Or maybe I'm not a good kisser so maybe I should try it out. And the drink it, it even made me think of other reasons. But I just kept going at it for some reason. I-I guess I thought it would make me feel better. I thought it would make things stop, but but it didn't. So I'm sorry Miley, I'm really really sorry."

Jake had been looking at the ground the whole time he said this. But when he apologized to me, he looked up at me. I could see it in his eyes, that he really wanted my forgiveness. With what he had just said, I had been thinking about it, but I still wasn't sure.

"If it upset you that much then why didn't you come tell me?"

"Well you wanted to take things slow so, so I thought you wouldn't want me to be trying to see you or or call you all the time." He said and shrugged his shoulders.

"Even if I said that, it didn't mean you can't tell me you feel that way. Jake I'm sorry about that. But how could you stoop so low?" I said and scooted a cushion closer to him.

"That's fine, ok? I don't know why but it won't happen again. Alright I'm the one that drank, so I'm the one that screwed up."

"That's what I was waiting to hear. Thanks Jake." I smiled at him.

"Oh I also didn't mean to kiss Lilly either ok? I really wasn't thinking. I wasn't myself at all, until I saw you. That's when reality hit me and I realized that I care for you more then you realize."

"Aw, thank you Jake. I really appreciate that. I know it wasn't all your fault you kissed her, so thanks for apologizing anyway." I smiled, scooted closer and placed my hand on his.

Lilly's POV

After I shut the door to Miley's room, I went over to her bed and sat down. As soon as I sat down the door opened again. It was Oliver. He shut the door behind him as he came in.

"Well Miley and Jake wanted some privacy, so Miley said I could come up here." Oliver said casually and sat next to me. He looked around the room and then began talking again. "So now they're alone and…."

Then Oliver stopped what he was saying and looked at me slowly.

"So are we." I said quietly with a smirk.

"Y-yeah I guess we are." He said with his voice cracking a bit.

"So what do you want to do?"

"Well do you think their conversation is going to be that long, I mean Miley can get emotional and talk for awhile. But I think Jake talks fast and he-"

I put a finger to Oliver's lips to shut him up because he was talking very quickly.

"I know Oliver, Jake has some stuff to explain. But it's a lot of stuff, so it might take awhile." I said casually and lay back on the bed and stared at the ceiling.

"W-well ok, so then what do you want to do?"

"Hey I just asked you that. You should think about it first. Oh wait a minute, that was too much for you wasn't it?" I said sarcastically

Oliver leaned on the bed on his elbow and propped up his head by his arm. He was facing me this way.

"Oh, do you even realize what you're in for now?"

"I just couldn't imagine." I said sarcastically. "But it'll take you the rest of the day to think of it right?"

I gave Oliver a wide smile, but he just stayed in the same position and had a curious look on his face. It was like he was deep in thought, or confused about something.

So I changed the subject and asked him what that was all about.

"Oliver, what's wrong? What are you-"

But he didn't let me finish. He moved in to closed the foot of space between us and kissed me. I was happy enough to smile. This was the wrong time, so I sort of screwed up the kiss but I returned it harder to make up for it.

Since I had gotten deeper, so did Oliver. I could feel how pleased he was and how badly he had been waiting for this. How much he had wanted this.

Then it suddenly hit me, that we were kissing in Miley's room, on Miley's bed. We were on a bed.

**A/N** Please Review! I didn't like this chapter very much, but please let me know...


	16. The Ending of a Great Beginning

**The Ending of a Great Beginning**

Lilly's POV

Then I just realized that we were kissing in Miley's room, on Miley's bed. We were on a bed.

Just as I realized this, Oliver was already on top of me and rubbing my waist, while moving his hands up. I didn't even know when, but I was running my hands through his hair. Then we both turned over so I was on top of him. I was still running my hands through his hair and he started to move his hands under my shirt. Just as I felt him begin to rub my back against my bare skin, I had to stop. This was too much right now.

But it didn't matter if I had stopped right then, because at that second Miley's door opened and Miley was standing in the doorway.

"Holy moly! Now this, I did not need to see." She said with surprise.

I sprang apart from Oliver so fast, which caused me to trip over Miley's bed and onto the floor. They both giggled, but I ignored it.

"Ha ha, I'm sure it was funny." I said as I got up. "So Miley, w-what, what are you doing here?" I felt myself blushing now.

"Well I just came to tell you that you can come down now, because it's all good again between me and Jake. But I guess I interrupted didn't I? So sorry." she said with a smirk then started to close the door, but I ran for it before she left.

"Wait Miles! We'll come down now too. How about we all watch a movie now?" I suggested.

"Alright sounds good. But are you sure you guys don't need more time?" she asked.

"Miley!" now I was completely embarrassed.

"Alright, alright I'm sorry. Let's go."

Miley jogged down the stairs as Oliver and I walked slowly.

"Sorry Lilly, I know I got a little carried away." He said quietly. "Another time, but not so fast?" he asked and kissed my cheek.

"Of course." I gave him a quick kiss on the lips just before we descended the stairs. "Not so fast." I smiled then we walked down.

When we got downstairs I could not believe what I saw. I certainly hadn't expected this already. Miley was on the couch sitting next to Jake. They were kissing furiously- practically making out.

Then Miley saw me and pulled away from Jake in a flash.

"O-ok, I guess we're even now huh?" she said to me.

"Mhm." I simply smirked at her. She just glared back.

Then she got up and searched for a movie to watch. I went over to the kitchen to make some popcorn. After that was finished, we all sat on the couch.

Miley cuddled next to Jake and I cuddled next to Oliver. I was happy with the moment we all had right now. I could tell Miley was too, by the look on her face.

Sure things are going to change between Oliver and me, but in one of the best ways possible; in one of the best ways that I could have ever hoped for.

And now that Miley had made up with Jake, I couldn't wait for school to start again.

**THE END**

**A/N** End ok? Well there you go. Please review!


End file.
